The Sara Cooper Trilogy: The New Cooper Gang
by That Geek
Summary: Finale. In memory of her near kidnapping 3 years ago, Sara forms a gang to disband the slave trade. After bringing together a group of new and old friends, Sara is ready to take her place as the new Cooper Thief.
1. Birthday

_Smarty and the Geek present their fourth Fanfiction, the long awaited finale of the __Sara Cooper Trilogy__: __The Sara Cooper Trilogy: The New Cooper Gang_

_Disclaimer: Smarty and the Geek do not own Sly Cooper; however, the Geek does own Sara Cooper, Tim Parker, Igor Wolfski, Mackenzie Murray, Eric Green, Erica Green, and various others who will appear later in the story. As for the Professional Smart Alleck; he doesn't own crap. _

**The New Cooper Gang**

**Chapter 1:**

**Birthday Surprise**

A van rode along a dirt path towards a lake, bouncing around on the many rocks that littered the path. It pulled into the area where several picnic tables had been set up and decorated. One banner over the biggest table had "Happy 18th Birthday Sara" written in multi color paint. The one person who was directing everything was a blue haired vixen, directing everyone with putting up the directions. She gave the van a relieved look as it pulled up and the two hippos, two turtles, and two rabbits jumped out. The vixen gave them all different tasks of putting up decorations, clapping her hands to indicate the need to hurry.

"Hurry up! She'll be here any minute!" she egged them. The vexed vixen looked at her watch, cursed, then looked at all that needed to be done, and cursed even worse than before. Her raccoon husband put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that Parker will distract her until I give him the signal," he said smoothly.

"I hope so; I mean 18 is such an important year for a Cooper," she sighed.

"Nothing but the best for our little girl right?" he grinned.

"You better believe it." The older, male hippo chuckled as he and the male turtle put up more banners.

"Don't worry; we'll have these decorations up in no time," the hippo assured.

"Make sure you do." She gave the hippo a warning glare. Despite the fact that he was about two times her size and three times her weight, the hippo still shook in fear at that glare.

"Carmelita, keep it friendly." He waved a finger annoyingly in her face.

"Come on Sly, these decorations aren't going to put themselves up," she growled. She shoved a ball of streamers in his face.

"You don't think you're over-doing this do you?" Sly asked incredulously.

"What? Don't you want our daughter to have the best birthday of her life?" she accused.

"Well of course I do but…" his wife cut him off with a glare.

"Decorate. _Now_!" she ordered. Sly melted under her hard gaze and bent to her will. Carmelita stared at her watch, hoping that Parker really would keep her daughter busy until they were ready.

_Elsewhere_

An Interpol police cruiser rode along the road, driven by a young male fox in a police uniform. He glanced over at the pretty, young raccoon/fox hybrid next to him through his sunglasses. She gazed at him with dark brown eyes, leaning into the front passenger seat as she pleaded with him.

"Please, Timmy. Tell me where we're going," she pouted. Tim Parker glanced at her, a smirk creeping onto the corners of his mouth.

"Sara, you don't want me to spoil the surprise do you?" he half laughed out. Sara folded her arms, deepening the pout on her face.

"_Tell me_!" she whined. Tim smirked; he had become much better at resisting Sara's childish demanding during the three years they had been dating. He glanced at her again; Sara had matured a lot since they had started dating. She now had the same body figure as her mother Carmelita, making her more beautiful than ever. Tim took his eyes off Sara long enough to notice that the signal was not going off yet, he needed to stall longer.

"Hey Sara, there anywhere else you want to go on your birthday?" he said as his own mind failed to come up with an answer.

"I thought you were taking me somewhere," she said annoyingly.

"The time isn't quite right for that part yet. I'm out of ideas so where do you want to go?" he explained. Sara put a thoughtful expression.

"I don't really know, or care, just as long as I'm with you." She placed her head on Tim's shoulder, sighing contentedly. Tim put a hand in his pocket, clasping it around the little case he had. No one knew, not even Sara's parents, but he was planning to propose to her at the surprise party. Tim had absolutely no idea where to go so he just parked at the lookout nearby. He was sweating from the heat of the sun through the windshield; he took off the jacket he was wearing so he didn't fry up. He was wearing nothing but a tank top and his jeans, soon he felt Sara's arms wrapping around him and her lips pressing against his cheek.

"Tim, are we parking?" she asked him playfully. Tim felt a little confused at first but then the realization hit at what she was hinting.

"Oh, no not at all! That is…uh…unless you want to." Sara leaned forward and placed her lips over his. Her hands rode behind his back and started kneading his shoulders. His hands rode around her small form until one was put behind her head and the other was on her waist. Tim couldn't help but feel a little feeling of satisfaction for two reasons: 1. He was parking with Sara; 2. Sara was distracted for the meantime. They were distracted from their make out session when fireworks started going off over the lake, making Sara give an awed sigh. That was the signal; Tim pulled the car out of the lookout point to the road that led to the lake.

"Where are we going?" she asked in annoyance as the fireworks became hidden.

"I thought maybe we could get a better look, you know a romantic finish to your birthday." Her heart seemed to melt as soon as he said the word: romantic.

"I'd love that." She buried her snout into Tim's arm, kissing the bicep softly. Tim shook his head, he needed to focus. He pulled out a blindfold and gave it to Sara. She smirked at him playfully and put it on, leaning into the window.

Murray stood on a step ladder with his Binocucom to his eyes, the small ladder creaking and groaning under his tremendous weight. Then he started jumping up and down in excitement, causing the already stressed step ladder to snap in half, sending the hippo to the ground. He started jumping up and down despite his fall.

"The birthday girl's coming!" he said excitedly. Carmelita took charge once more.

"Okay people, let's go. Come on come on, go hide." She ushered everyone to huddle down behind tables or trees so as not to give away their position. The police cruiser pulled up to the lakeside and out popped Tim, leading a still blindfolded Sara out. Carmelita looked at everyone and mouthed out: "Three, two, one…"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA!" everyone shouted to the surprise of the birthday girl. Sara leapt into Tim's arms out of shock, leaving the young constable to pull her blindfold off so she could tell it was just her family and friends. She sighed in relief then looked up at Tim, blushing upon seeing that he was holding her off the ground. He set her down, upon which Eric and Erica (Bentley and Penelope's 8 year old twins) hugged Sara around the middle, both screaming their happy birthdays. Sara then found herself embraced by her parents, each one wrapping their arms around her small form. Then she was squeezed to near death by Murray and Mac (Murray's cousin's daughter who was left at Happy Camper's Orphanage) in a double hippopotamus hug. After just barely surviving that, she was hugged by Bentley and Penelope, this time not being squeezed to death.

"Aww thanks everyone," she said.

Sara's 18th birthday turned out to be one of the best she ever had, the food was great, she got some really amazing presents, but two things were about to happen which would make it even better. Her father walked up to her, holding a long box in his arms. He placed the box in her arms, allowing her to open it excitedly. Sara's mouth fell open, along with the mouths of several others when the contents of the box were revealed: an artifact that had been passed down in her family since Egyptian times, the Cooper Cane. She took hold of the wooden handle, polished smooth by years of use, and ran her hand all the way up it until her hand hit the bottom of the bronze headpiece. There were so many legends of the things Coopers had been able to do with this cane; from latching onto the smallest rope for a quick getaway to being used as the key to the legendary Cooper Vault. Sara hugged her father in thanks, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Thanks Dad." He stroked her hair, returning the embrace just as tightly. Everyone gave small "aww" sounds at the father-daughter moment playing out before them but something else was about to happen. Tim stepped forward, taking Sara by the arm once she had been let out of her father's embrace. He led her to the side of the lake, followed by the curious crowd of family and friends. The young officer coughed into his hand nervously, took Sara by the hand and kneeled down on one knee. Gasps were heard from both Carmelita and Penelope, they knew what was happening.

"Sara…Sara Maria Cooper…will…will you…marry me?" he stuttered. Sara gasped, putting both hands over her mouth. She looked around at the crowd of onlookers; her mother looked thrilled while her father had an unreadable expression on his face. Bentley looked shocked, Penelope looked delighted, and the twins had looks of half disgust. Murray looked like he'd been socked in the gut, and Mac gave Sara a thumbs up and winked. Her expression clearly said: "Do it, say yes."

"I…I…I will!" The three original Cooper Gang members fell over in dead faint, even Bentley in his wheelchair. Carmelita and Penelope were hugging each other (man would that look weird), and the twins were giving Sara and Tim looks of disgust. Mac went over and hugged her friend, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"I'm happy for you," Mac said.

"Aww thanks Mac," Sara said, returning the hug but not quite as tightly.

"If only there was a man that was man enough for 'The Mackernator'," the hippo girl sighed. Sara laughed a little at Mac's nickname; she really was just like Murray. She soon found herself embraced tightly by her mother.

"Ohh, my little baby's getting married!" she squealed in delight.

"Mom," Sara moaned in embarrassment.

"And it's with someone respectable and law abiding," she continued, ignoring her daughter.

"Mom, please," she continued in her embarrassment. Her mother put her hands on either side of Sara's face, kissing her on the forehead lightly. Sara moaned again, this time successfully getting out of her grip and walking back to where Mac was. Mac gave her a big clap on the back, causing the young hybrid to fall on her face.

"Oops, sorry," Mac chuckled.

"I'm okay," Sara said weakly. Meanwhile, the twins were poking at Bentley, trying to make him wake up.

"Daddy, why are you sleeping?" Erica asked as she gently shook her father. Penelope ushered the twins away from their father then pulled the wheelchair so it was upright on its wheels. Mac had returned her attention to Murray and was prepping herself to wake him up; it would be quite a task. She sucked in all the air she could, then bellowed straight into Murray's small ears. The older hippo yelled in fright and instantly got up, brushing himself off. Carmelita took out her shock pistol, turned it to a low charge and shocked Sly back into consciousness. He stood up and stared in the direction of his daughter, still slightly disbelieving.

"So you're getting…married," he said.

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?" Sara asked weakly. Sly shook himself then put on his best smile.

"It's not my decision Sara; whether or not you want to get married at such an early age to someone you really may not know…"

"Sly! She's been dating him for three years, he's trustworthy," his wife snapped. She glared at Sly, arms folded tightly around her chest.

"Alright, just as long as he doesn't try anything…"

"Dad!" he was now cut off by his daughter.

"Okay, okay I'll get off your back," he sighed. He then glared at Parker, giving him the "I'm watching you" look.

"Dad, please. Can't you just be happy for us?" Sara moaned.

"I _am_ happy for you sweetheart, it's just that this is happening so suddenly, it seems that just yesterday you weren't a day older than the twins are now."

"_Daddy_," she moaned in embarrassment, her moan subsiding into a long yawn.

"Looks like it might be time to end this party," Carmelita said.

"I agree, if the teenagers are getting tired then the young ones are even more tired," Penelope agreed as her own children's mouths opened wide in yawns.

"We're not tired," the young rabbit yawned; for as young kids must, they refused to admit they were tired.

"Really Mom, we aren't," she also yawned. Both of their parents took them back to the van, Murray and Mac following. Sara's parents took her to the car while Tim went back to his police cruiser.

"Night Tim." She blew him a kiss, ignoring her father's stony expression. Her new fiancé smiled and waved goodbye. Tim looked back at Sara, smiling as she climbed into the car.

"Goodnight Sara, I hope to start making the plans for the wedding soon." Sara waved from the backseat, leaning her face against the window as she shut her eyes. The car pulled away from the lakeside, moving along the dirt road to the main road and to the Cooper home.

_Author's Note: There you go, it's the beginning of the story, please review and you will get more._


	2. A New Cooper Gang

_Author's Note: Special thanks to spiral11, and Sookdeo for reviewing. Here's the next few chapters._

**Chapter 2:**

**A New Cooper Gang**

Sara walked down the stairs of the Cooper home, rubbing the sleep out of her lightly shaded lids. She sat down at the table after being kissed by her mother, pulling a mug of coffee towards her. Her father had the paper in front of him, the headline on the front page reading: _Kidnappings Continue_. Sara stared at the picture of two men dragging away a young girl; that had almost been her once. She still remembered that one night in the streets of Madrid…

_Sara ran faster until she reached the alley where she had heard the scream. She looked into the alley to see Marina sitting by a trash can, sobbing into her bound hands._

_ "Marina, what happened?" she asked, running forward to her cousin and starting to untie her hands._

_ "Sara, get out of here! There are snatchers here; they're trying to catch girls to sell them on the slave market," Marina sobbed._

_ "Where are they?" Sara asked, looking around nervously. A couple of snickers came from the mouth of the alley. Sara and Marina turned around to see a pair of tall men, one carrying a gun the other carrying a loop of rope._

_ "Well, what do we have here? Our lovely catch has an equally lovely friend," the one with the gun snickered._

_ "I say we snag this one and see what else we can catch," his rope toting companion agreed. He hefted his lasso and started swinging it around his head, preparing to launch it at Sara. Sara quickly finished untying Marina and darted at the two snatchers, swinging her leg out to knock them over._

_ "Run Marina!" Marina dashed past the snatchers while they were distracted, heading back for the clearing and everyone there. Sara followed her right up until one of the snatchers knocked her off her feet. She tumbled over, hitting the side of the alley painfully. One of the snatchers came up to her and grabbed her by her wrists, twining some rope around them._

_ "You're gonna pay for what you just did. What you just did lost us about half a million dollars worth of girl." Sara spat in his face, struggling out of his grip._

_ "In my family, there are thieves with honor. Stealing people for your own personal pleasure, there is absolutely no honor in that," she snarled. _

_ "As much as this may surprise you, I don't care about honor; I just care about making money. You see, there're people in this world that would be willing to pay a lot of money to have you in their bed." Sara knocked her bound arms against the snatcher's head and ran away from him to the back of the alley. The snatcher with the gun pointed the barrel of the weapon at Sara threateningly._

_ "Come on. There's no escape, so why not do this in the least painful way possible." Both snatchers started approaching Sara, the second had his hands outstretched to grab her. He turned to his cohort._

_ "Hey, maybe we can have some fun with this one by ourselves first," he chuckled._

_ "No!" his partner shouted back. "A fresh girl fetches a much greater price on the market." Sara had sliced off the cords binding her hands on some broken glass and started climbing the pipes to the rooftops. The snatcher with the gun followed, taking his cohort's rope with him. Sara ran away across the rooftops, she could easily reach the clearing before he got to her. Unexpectedly, Sara tripped over a chimney and hit the ground hard, the shock of the fall preventing her from getting up quickly enough. The snatcher kneeled on her stomach, binding her in the ropes he had brought._

_ "No one can help you now. You're going to make me and my partner into rich men." The snatcher lifted her to her feet, pressing the barrel of the gun into the side of her neck. He smirked in the light of victory and licked her cheek, letting his tongue slowly graze her fur. Sara struggled to get away from the snatcher's aggressively exploring hands…_

Then, Sara had been saved by the Klaww Gang: Neyla, Arpeggio, Jean Bison, and the Contessa. She had concluded that she was one of the lucky ones in recent weeks, ever since the kidnapping rate had increased. She should be able to stop these things from happening, she was a Cooper and Coopers always beat the unjust and dishonorable criminals out of their bad habits or simply made a wreck of them and left Interpol to pick up the pieces. Sara growled in her throat out of annoyance, earning a curious look from her mother. Carmelita looked from her daughter to whatever her daughter was looking at that vexed her. She saw the heading of the article on the front page and slammed the paper Sly was holding to table so it was out of her daughter's sight. Sly looked up after the initial shock had subsided.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"There was an article about 'that' on the front page. You know what Sara becomes like when she thinks about 'that'," her mother growled. Sara rolled her eyes; she knew perfectly well that her mother referred to kidnappings as 'that'.

"Oh, sorry." Sara glanced dully at her father, getting up from the table.

"Sara…don't be this way. I told you before; you can always talk to me about it," Carmelita said.

"You know that talking won't do anything. I need to do something about this; I just can't stand the idea that 'that' is happening!" she yelled, gesturing towards the discarded newspaper.

"And you know that I can never let you endanger yourself like that!" her mother shouted back. "You're getting married; you can't go off on an adventure all by yourself. What would we tell Tim if you got killed or if…if they got you again?" Her angered voice had dropped down to a voice of concern, placing her hand in Sara's long, curly hair and brushing it out of her face.

"Mom…I just can't stand the idea that innocent people are being sold; especially since I was almost one of them." Carmelita wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing her forehead gently.

"There now, it's okay," she cooed. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, we'll make sure of it." Sara stared at her mother in disbelief.

"You don't get it do you? It's not me I'm worried about, I'm not satisfied with being protected I want this monstrous business obliterated!" she shouted. Her chest was swelling in passion, glaring into her mother's face at the same level as her own. Carmelita glared back at her daughter, more fiercely than her daughter had glared at her.

"You are not going after these people Sara! I am never going to let you endanger yourself for something you can never stop," her mother growled.

"What do you mean I can't stop this?" Sara shot back, bristling. "The Coopers have stopped things that are just as complicated as this, so why can't I?" Her mother stood up and pressed Sara against the wall by her shoulders, glaring straight into her eyes.

"You are _not_ going to become a thief Sara. You are going to live an honest life, if you want this dealt with as best it can be then join the police academy," Carmelita growled dangerously.

"It'll be years before I could do something about it and even then it wouldn't be much," Sara shot back.

"You. Are. Not. Becoming. A. Thief!" she said, emphasizing each word with a hard poke in Sara's chest. Her daughter turned away and grabbed her bags.

"Gotta go to school," she growled. She waved goodbye to her parents, running to the car being driven by Mac.

Sara and Mac were in the city library, doing their homework for Calculus. Mac rubbed her head in frustration, brushing the mid-length violet hair out of her face.

"Aghh, I hate Calculus!" she shouted suddenly.

"It's a legalized form of torture," Sara agreed.

"Yeah." Erica snorted from next to them; she and Eric were there too, just to spend time with them.

"Calculus is not a form of torture," Erica sighed. She pulled Mac's homework towards her and did a problem that took Mac half an hour in five minutes. Erica pushed the paper back at Mac, leaving both the hippo and the raccoon/fox to stare at each other.

"You realize that a kid less than half your age just owned you at Calculus," Sara said after a pause of about fifteen seconds.

"Yeah I know it's sad isn't it?" Mac chuckled.

"Very." Both the twins and Sara broke out in laughter. Mac broke out in laughter a little after the others. Sara finished one last equation and set down her pencil in relief, she was done with the last math assignment for the year. She groaned and stretched, looking out the window to the sunny park across the street. Eric was staring at the park wistfully, the twins' birthday had only happened a few weeks ago and Eric was itching to try out his new remote control airplane. Sara turned to Mac.

"Hey Mac, why don't you stay with Erica while finishing your homework? I'll go with Eric so he can try out his new RC plane," she offered to Eric's delight. Erica snorted.

"Right after he blew up the other one in that RC dogfighting competition?" Eric hung his head in shame.

"Never try and put missiles on an RC plane, leave that to the choppers," he sighed sadly.

"Come on Eric, let's go," Sara said. The small, gray rabbit followed Sara away to the park, his little plane under his arm. Mac put her Calculus work in her bag and followed Sara with Erica in tow.

"Calculus sucks, I don't care if I fail the class. I just want to get outside," Mac growled.

"Actually, there was something I'd like to talk to you all about," Sara said to the other three.

"And that is…" Mac led.

"You know that thing about the kidnappings? Well, the Coopers have stopped something like that before and I want to stop this so I was wondering if…" Mac put her hand out to silence Sara.

"You want to put together a Cooper Gang like your dad's and go after the slave trade?" she guessed.

"Yeah, Dad almost completely destroyed the spice trade so why can't I do the same thing with the slave trade?" Sara said defensively.

"Sara, you're gonna need a lot more than just you and me. Even more than just you, me, and the twins, we're gonna need a full blown, seven member Cooper Gang. A thief (you), a brawn (me), a brain (Erica), an RC specialist (Eric), a demolitions expert, a telekinetic, and a scuba expert," she pointed out.

"Oh, well we got four of them. Where could we get the others?" Sara asked. Mac tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, I remember when Murray and I were going to get some fireworks for New Year's. The guy who runs the shop used to be the old demolitions expert of the Cooper Gang: the Panda King. He has both a daughter and a granddaughter, and the granddaughter's around our own age and she's just as explosively adept as her grandfather."

"Okay, that's another," Sara said.

"Then when Murray took me to visit his old Dreamtime teacher, the Guru; I learned that he has a granddaughter who he's raising as his apprentice," Mac continued.

"Just the scuba expert left," Sara said excitedly. Mac sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Dimitri got this old nightclub he used to own back in the day back. Maybe we could visit there," Mac offered.

"I'm not going, and I don't think your parents would let you either," Erica said in her inherited worrywart way.

"Murray let's me go anywhere I want and I'm sure Sara's parents wouldn't mind if she went with me," Mac defended.

"Well _I'm_ not going," Erica sniffed.

"Your parents wouldn't let you anyway," Sara teased. Erica stuck her tongue out at the older girls.

Sara and Mac walked forward to the booming nightclub, the resurrected peacock sign shining brightly in the night. Once inside they found the place jumping with their peers, all the "popular" ones at least. Sara groaned as the school's biggest idiot, Jake Brown, came towards her with a cocky smirk on his face. The reason he was an idiot: he did not understand the meaning of the word "no".

"Hey babe, you finally showing up on one of my invitations?" the tall greyhound said coolly. "See you brought a friend with you, maybe I can hook her up with someone."

"As if you'd know someone man enough for 'The Mackernator'," Mac snorted.

"I am not coming here because you invited me. I'm here because I want to talk to the owner; he's an old friend of my dad's," Sara sniffed.

"Hey, I can show you where he is if you'll just follow me." He held out an arm for her to hold, not expecting to be completely snubbed. "Hey, Sara, babe, come on," he pleaded as Sara walked straight past him.

"FYI, I'm getting married," she growled. She showed off her ring to him. He stared at the ring then, with a horrible smirk on his face, he plucked it straight off her finger. "Hey, give me back my engagement ring!" She attempted to pry the ring from his grip, only to be caught in his arms.

"Come on; don't tell me that cop boy did this to you," he smirked.

"He asked and I accepted, yes now give it back and let me go," Sara growled.

"Kiss me." Sara snorted in disgust, struggling to get out of his grip. "Babe, come on."

"I will not kiss you, you pervert. Let me go and give me back my ring," Sara growled.

"Give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." Sara struggled then resigned to the inevitable, he was just too strong.

"Well what do you want?" she growled darkly. He smirked and started feeling her around.

"You know there's a hotel nearby, and I can get us a room for next to nothing," he hinted, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Sara snorted in disgust again, this time biting his wrist so he convulsively let go of not only her but her ring as well. Sara grabbed the ring and placed it back on her finger, sighing in relief until his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her neck, exploring her clothes for the sites he hoped to reach.

"Hey, get off my friend!" Mac shouted, having just beaten the pulp out of some guy who tried to hit on her. She drew an arm back to punch Jake when several of his friends ganged up on the hippo. It was Sara and Mac against an entire flock of tough guys. Jake had just started ripping off Sara's shirt when a shot rang through the air. All the club goers moved aside to reveal the lounge lizard/club owner by the name of Dimitri.

"What trouble you cracker-boxes brewing in my club?" the lounge lizard asked. He walked forward to where Jake was still standing with his hands on the split in Sara's shirt. "What is this? Trying to get inside a lady's clothes in my club? I don't want any bad publicity about my place again; now you and all your punk friends get out, OUT! Exclamation point in bold." He kicked Jake and all his friends out of the club then went over to where Mac and Sara were. "Sorry, sometimes the lights and the pumping music bring out the primal instincts in some people," he apologized in a most un-Dimitri-ish way.

"I…I'm okay," she replied in a shaken voice. Dimitri looked at the split in Sara's shirt, shook his head, and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Ripped your shirt, that's not good fashion in my book. You can borrow a shirt of my niece's; hold on a mo, DIANE!" A teenage girl lizard came to the night club floor, dressed in attire similar to Dimitri's.

"What?" she asked.

"Some uncool dude tried to take this girl's clothes off and he ripped her shirt. She needs a solid favor, one of your shirts."

"Uncool dudes trying to get to your skin? I feel you sister, come on up." Sara followed Diane up to the top floors of the nightclub where she and Dimitri lived.

Diane pulled out a grey shirt exactly like the one that Sara had been wearing before Jake tried to get inside her clothes.

"Here, your parents won't know a thing. I know how much of a pain it can be when your parents start thinking you'll get in trouble if you set one foot out the door. That's how my parents were and why I moved in with Uncle D," she explained in a surprisingly understandable way.

"You're related to Dimitri?" she asked, guessing that the D stood for Dimitri.

"Yes I am, he's my uber cool Uncle," Diane grinned.

"Has he taught you how to scuba dive?" Sara asked in delight at the seemingly too-good-to-be-true prospect.

"Yeah, why?" Diane asked lazily.

"You know the kidnappings that have been happening?"

"Those sorts of things just get me riled up like you know," Diane replied with surprising sincerity.

"Yeah I do," Sara said with a small shiver. "Did your uncle tell you about what he did during his time in the Cooper Gang?"

"Yeah, I think I know what those little gears in your head are concocting. You want to make a Cooper Gang and destroy the slave trade?" she guessed like Mac had.

"Yeah, that's what I had in mind. Mac, the hippo, already knows about the location of the two others we don't have yet. We would be honored if you'd join us," Sara said.

"Join in, hot dog I'm in!" She fist bumped Sara.

"Thanks a lot," Sara grinned back before going back down to Mac so they could go home.

_Author's Note: So now the New Cooper Gang is beginning to form with 5 out of 7 members assembled: Sara Cooper, Mackenzie "The Mackernator" Murray, Erica Green, Eric Green, and Diane Lousteau. The quote Sara says in the beginning of the chapter: "[Calculus] is a legalized form of torture" is taken directly from one of my sister Erica's friends, who is ironically named Sarah. Just a little fun fact there, now please review; Geek out._


	3. First Heist

**Chapter 3:**

**First Heist**

Everything had gone flawlessly so far for the preparation of the Cooper Gang. Mac had been able to contact the Apprentice using Murray's connections to the Guru. They had both gone and saw Xin King, Panda King's granddaughter, and she was more than willing to join due to being smothered by her overprotective mother Jing King. The perfect night was forming for the initiation of the New Cooper Gang: Sara's parents, Murray, and the twins' parents were all having a night together, meaning that Sara and Mac would be called to babysit the twins. Xin was spending the weekend with her grandfather and at the age he was he went to bed much earlier than she did. Dimitri let Diane do pretty much anything she wanted to do so she was in the clear. The Apprentice was able to arrive via disguising herself as a piece of luggage in the airport and getting put on an airplane.

Sara sat at the table, looking around at the other future Cooper Gang members. She had a piece of paper in front of her with the signatures of everyone in the room on it.

"Mackenzie Murray, do you agree to join the gang as the brawn?" she asked her hippo friend.

"You better believe it," Mac grinned.

"Erica Green, do you agree to join the gang as the brain?" she asked, this time of the young turtle girl.

"Yeah!" Erica said eagerly.

"Eric Green, do you agree to join the gang as the RC expert?" Sara asked Erica's brother.

"Oh yeah!" Eric replied much like his sister had.

"Apprentice, do you agree to join the gang as the telekinetics expert?" she asked the small koala next to Mac who looked almost exactly like the Guru save for the strap of cloth around her chest and lack of a beard.

("Yes I do,") she communicated back.

"Xin King, do you agree to join the gang as the demolitions expert?" Sara asked a thin panda girl in red, flame pattern pants and a red tank top toting a bow and quiver full of arrows with small fireworks attached to the end.

"I would be honored to do so," she replied with a polite bow.

"And finally, Diane Lousteau, do you agree to join the gang as the submarine expert?" she asked the iguana between Xin and the Apprentice.

"Oh yeah my sister-from-another-mister," she grinned.

"Then we together, the seven of us, are the Next Generation Cooper Gang," she announced, rolling up the paper in her hand.

"Now come on, we need a cooler name than that, how about the Anti Slavery Society?" Diane suggested.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be in a gang who's name acronym is A.S.S." Everyone except the twins snorted in laughter at Mac's sarcastic remark.

"I don't get it," Erica said.

"We wouldn't expect you to," Sara giggled once the main part of her laughter had died down.

"I was thinking we could go by Cooper Gang: the Next Generation so then our name acronym would be CG: NXG," Mac suggested.

"Whoa that sounds sick!" Diane said with a wide grin.

"I like it, good thinking Mac," Sara complemented.

"Yeah, but from now on leave the thinking to Erica," Mac grinned. Everyone laughed, hailing the blushing brains of the gang.

"So…when are we gonna start doing stuff?" she asked to divert attention from her.

"Tonight," Sara announced to everyone's surprise.

"There isn't a slave trade organization in Paris is there?" Mac asked.

"No, but there is something extremely important to them here: their bank records."

"You mean…we're gonna rob the bank?" She seemed terrified at the prospect.

"Oh yeah, we all in?" Sara put her hand out in the middle of the table.

"You know I'll always follow you." She placed her hand on top of Sara's.

"I'm in." She put her hand over Mac's.

"I would be honored to join with you." She joined her hand with the stack.

("I too shall join.") The Apprentice placed her hand on the top of the stack.

"Count me in." He put his hand over the Apprentice's.

"Erica? You in?" Sara asked.

"Fine." She finished the stack with her own hand. The stack of hands was broken and everyone grabbed their equipment for their first heist.

Sara climbed on top of a tall building opposite the bank, pulling out her father's old Binocucom and focusing the lens towards the front entrance. Erica appeared on the left hand screen, nervously pushing her safari hat out of her eyes.

"Well, you're first up Sara. I regret to say it, but you're gonna have to distract those guards in any way you can. Act flirty, do whatever you can to make sure those guards don't notice Mac letting us all in." Sara groaned as the Binocucom turned off, she was going to regret this. She climbed down where the guards would not notice that she had been on the roof, and walked around the corner. Sara did her best to look like a…you know…but she wasn't sure she was quite doing it right. However, it didn't seem to matter as the guards started wolf whistling anyway. She walked up to them, making sure her hips swung quite a bit.

"Hey sweetheart, you looking for some action over here?" the first asked. Both he and his partner walked forward, each going on either side of Sara.

"Hi boys, what are two _handsome_ gentlemen like yourselves doing working on a beautiful Parisian night like this?" she asked in a flirty way.

"Well, we do need to keep some money in our pockets. But I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind if one of us went off for the night."

"Yes but, which one? You're both handsome and obviously intelligent, but which one deserves to be with me?" She put on a false pout.

"Hey, I got money in other places. You can come with me without feeling guilty about depriving a man of his income," the first said eagerly.

"Babe, you look like a girl who likes action. I'm your action man for tonight babe; show you some _real_ moves under the covers," the other argued. Meanwhile, everyone in the New Cooper Gang except for Sara had snuck into the bank and started searching the drawers for the bank records. Erica was half buried in paper when her little, white fist punched through the air with a roll of paper in it.

"I got it!" Mac grabbed the little turtle then ran out the door, everyone else following. Upon reaching the outside, they saw the two bank guards brawling in the middle of the street. Sara was standing nearby, watching the fight before (and most likely over) her.

"It's amazing what power you can exert over a man's mind just by showing a little cleavage," she said in wonder.

"Good work, let's go," Erica said after a generous helping of eye-rolling. The two guards continued to fight, unknowing that the subject of their quarrel was leaving the scene with her friends and the slave trade bank records.

The CG: NXG had gathered on a tall rooftop where no one would bother them, looking over the bank records. They finally got to place they wanted, the locations of where most of the money was being transported to and the names of the owners of the accounts.

"How stupid are these people? Don't they know that a criminal should never put a bank account under their own name?" Sara asked in wonder.

"Let's just count ourselves lucky that they are that stupid," Erica said. "The closest center of trade is in Florence Italy. The owner of the account is: Tony Octavio."

"Tony Octavio?" Mac asked in shock.

"Yeah, why who is he?" Erica asked.

"Tony Octavio is one of those pretty boy pop rock singers and Mac loves him," Sara giggled.

"Well yeah, at least…I did until I found out he was a part of this slave trade," Mac said uncomfortably.

"So, we're heading for Florence?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, but how do we get there? We don't have enough money for plane tickets," Sara said anxiously. Mac placed a hand on Sara's shoulder and winked.

"Oh, I know something better, _much_ better, than a plane…"

The Cooper Van streaked around a corner, turning onto the highway towards Florence. Back in Paris, Murray tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Van…leaving. Me…not…driving." He snored again, unaware that his primal instincts were correct.

_Author's Note: Ha, Murray has a primal instinct about his van. I guess you could call it maternal instinct seeing as it's his "baby" and he's its "Mama". Anyway, you like-y, you review-y okay? Geek out_


	4. Rock and Roll All Night

_Author's Note: Special thanks to Spiral11 for reviewing, please follow his/her example, Geek out._

**Chapter 4:**

**Rock and Roll All Night**

Erica started up the old projector and coughed into her hand for everyone's attention.

"Okay, I have found a way to get at Octavio. Once he's gone, the entire slave trade in this area will collapse. He is holding a singing competition for all girls between the ages of 15 and 20 who are interested. The prize is a romantic evening date with Octavio, a perfect opportunity to take him out. Now the best singer among you and this is out of personal experience, is Sara. Plus, I have a feeling that Octavio might find Sara a bit more…sexually attractive and therefore be a little bias towards her in the judging. Now, even though Sara's a good singer doesn't mean that there aren't better so we're gonna have to get someone to bug all the other competitors' rooms so we can see which might be a threat in the competition. Once we've learned this, Eric can use his RC helicopter to drop bombs full of the strep throat virus into their rooms, thus making them too hoarse to sing. Ultimately, the success of this mission is up to Sara, but I'm sure that with the precautions we've taken it should be pretty easy for her."

_Florence Operation: Day 1_

Erica crept out of the Safehouse, crossbow in hand and a full pack of sleep darts in her bag. She had to get to the arena and find the list of contestants. The young turtle climbed into the huge arena, sneaking behind furniture when guards came by. She found a huge door blocking the way to the safe that held the list; there was no key hole or doorknob so she deduced it to be computer activated. It was time for her first hacking job, the delight of the brains of any Cooper Gang. Erica made her way through the halls again; she had seen a console a few hallways back. She cracked her fingers, prepping for the first hack of her life.

"Prepare to be hacked!" She typed furiously, dismantling firewalls and destroying defense codes in the process. "Yes!" she gasped as the computer admitted her entry, allowing her to hit the "open door" command. Erica ran back through the security door and saw a simple safe on a pedestal. She grabbed the safe; Sara would be required to open the safe. Erica was able to successfully exit the arena with the safe; it was a mission complete for the Cooper Gang: Next Generation.

Next was Sara's turn, exiting the Safehouse with her cane in hand. She entered the hotel's front entrance, disguised with a v-neck shirt and skirt combo. Her first stop was a girl called Melanie, sneaking into her room was a breeze for a master thief like her. This mission turned out to be far too easy, even for an inexperienced master thief like Sara. All the rooms were bugged, now they just had to wait for all the girls to practice before the big competition tomorrow night. Sara crept back to the Safehouse, stretching after crouching so long; she'd have to get used to it. Now that the missions for tonight were done, Sara climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Florence Operation: Day 2_

Erica tuned the old radio transmitter to the frequency of the bugs in all the girls' rooms so they could listen in. She listened to everyone practicing, and then listened to Sara for a comparison. The people who could possibly beat Sara at the competition were marked on the list and their rooms were marked on a map. Erica handed the map to her twin brother who took the list then proceeded to the windowsill with his RC chopper in hand. The small helicopter flew over the hotel rooms, dropping bombs into the ventilation shafts of the possible threats. Through the radio transmitter they could hear the sound of the girls coughing, their voices becoming hoarse. Eric did a victory loop then brought the helicopter in for a landing. The helicopter missed the window by only a couple of inches, bouncing into the gutter.

"Missed it by that much," he groaned. He climbed down the roof to the gutter and retrieved his helicopter, completely smashed up by the collision. He held it in front of him, shaking it slightly to see if any of the internal components were displaced and one last, unused bomb hit the floor, right at Sara's feet.

"Great going Eric. You'd better have medicine for it," she snarled as Sara immediately started coughing and wheezing.

"Do I look like I carry cold medicine with me everywhere?" he snapped.

"Well now what? Sara's getting strep throat just like all the other girls," Mac observed.

"I regret to say it, but we're gonna need a back-up singer."

"But none of us have voices like Sara's," Mac argued. Erica pondered the dilemma for a minute then turned back to Mac.

"Are you good at lip-syncing?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because lucky for us, I have a recording of Sara's singing," Erica said proudly.

"Good thinking," she said, in an extremely hoarse voice.

"Don't breathe on me, or I'll get sick too."

"Sorry," she croaked. Xin placed an arm around Sara's shoulders and led her to the back of the Safehouse.

"Come, lay down and I shall make some herb tea. You should be feeling better before you know it."

"Thanks." She went into the back of the Safehouse, lying down on the soft bed. Erica fitted a collar around Mac's neck.

"It's a voice changer, for when you're speaking. You'll sound just like Sara while you're talking, sadly it doesn't work for singing."

"It's awesome! Hey, do I sound like her yet...whoa, why didn't I…I do sound like Sara! Awesome!" she whooped.

"I've got to admit, that's pretty awesome."

"Yep, I've got brains and beauty," she smirked.

"Brains and _what_?" he snorted.

"Beauty."

"Sorry, what was that?" he teased, placing a hand by one of his long ears.

"BEAUTY!" she yelled in his ear.

"Okay, sheesh." He rubbed his ear sorely.

"Come on, big Macaroon. Let's get this party started," Diane said. Mac followed the female lounge lizard out of the Safehouse, proceeding to the arena.

In the auditorium, a bored looking lion with long wavy hair, making him look like a member of the Beatles, was calling each girl up for their solo. Even though she knew he was a villain, Mac couldn't help but be excited that she was actually meeting Tony Octavio in person and would most likely be going on a date with him. When Sara's name was called, Mac went up to the top of the stage.

"You aren't Sara Cooper. I saw her come in and sign up, she's a slim girl and, frankly, you aren't," he observed.

"I'm Sara's stand in. She isn't feeling too hot so she let me come on instead; she's relinquishing the prize to me as well."

"Well then, you will have earned it," he grumbled in a severely disappointed voice, clearly he would much prefer going on a date with Sara rather than Mac. However, he directed her in front of the microphone anyway and told her to tell them what song she would be singing. Mac looked down at the name of the song she had written on her hand.

"Uh… (Insert name of favorite song performed by a female singer here)"

"Proceed."

(Insert lyrics of said song here [I am so cheap])

As the song was being sung by Mac with Sara's voice, a certain young Constable and his wolf superior were walking by the arena. Tim Parker heard the reverberating echoes of the singing voice, instantly recognizing it.

"Sara?" He ran over to the arena, his superior Igor Wolfski following behind him.

"Whoa, you sure that is Sara?" the white lupine asked.

"I'd know that heavenly voice anywhere," he sighed.

"What would Ms. Cooper be doing in Florence?" Igor asked.

"I don't know, why are_ we _here?" he asked.

"We were sent to investigate this Tony Octavio guy. The Sherriff received a tipoff that he was somehow involved in the local slave market."

"That would probably be why Sara's here. Her best friend is a huge fan of Octavio and probably dragged her along to see a concert," he said reassuringly to himself.

"Oh Octavio isn't performing. He's holding a competition for female singers in here, the best one gets a date with him."

"But wait, why would Sara be performing for a date with Tony Octavio? I mean…" he flipped in his wallet, finding a picture of him with Sara in his arms, "…we're getting married." Igor shrugged.

"How about we go in and find out?" the Siberian Wolf and Red Fox duo walked into the arena.

Mac finished the lip syncing perfectly, bowing once done. Octavio was speechless; the voice which he thought was Mac's was angelic, perfect tone and articulation while singing. He and some of the others in the crowd started applauding Mac, some whistled. She blushed on stage.

"Aww thanks." She smiled around at the crowd, noticing two forms in Interpol police uniforms by the entrance. Tim stared at Mac, taken away by the sound of her voice.

"That's Mac yet she has Sara's voice," he said incredulously.

"Must be a voice changer, and a very complex one at that," Igor observed.

"Yeah, maybe this is Sara's way of helping her friend out. Mac can win the date using Sara's voice." A certain lizard heard the two cops talking, she decided to take a risk and reveal herself.

"Hey, you two are friends of Sara and big Macaroon?" she asked.

"Yeah, well at least I am. Actually, I'm Sara's fiancé."

"Oh, I'm a friend of Sara's. The name is Diane Lousteau." They shook hands.

"Lousteau? Are you related to Dimitri Lousteau?" he asked.

"Yep, that's my Uncle D." Tim looked at her very hard.

"Um, do Sara's parents _know_ she's here?" he asked.

"Uhhh…no," Diane said weakly.

"Can I see her?" Tim asked.

"No, she isn't feeling well, got strep throat from one of the girls that are competing. But old Xin King will make her healthy as a horse," Diane promised.

"Another family member of an old Cooper Gang member?" he observed. Diane covered her mouth, she'd said too much. She ran away from the arena, back to the Safehouse, with Tim in close pursuit. She leapt onto a cushion, was catapulted into the air and ran through the door of the Safehouse. What she didn't know was that now Tim had the exact location of the Safehouse.

_Author's Note: Oh schnapples, looks like Diane messed up there. Review, Geek out._


	5. Parting of Ways

**Chapter 5:**

**Parting Ways**

Mac walked in front of Octavio, leading him along to where most of the gang was waiting. He followed her unquestioningly into the alleyway he led her to. A thud was heard, followed by yells of triumph from the Cooper Gang members in the alley; it was a mission accomplished.

Meanwhile, at the Safehouse, Diane ran through the door. She was panting heavily, leaning up against the door. She then looked out the window and saw that Tim knew exactly where they were and had jumped up to the balcony outside. Sara looked at her questioningly from the beat up armchair she was in; holding a cup of Xin's healing herbal tea.

"We have to get out of here; your copper boyfriend is outside. He heard Mac using your voice and well…here he is in front of the Safehouse," she explained. Xin rolled her eyes.

"Clever work, Diane," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm feeling much better now. Let's go get the van, good thing Murray taught me how to drive a stick shift," Sara smiled. She ran to the corner and picked up her cane. "However, this cane just isn't my thing." She looked thoughtfully at a pile of bungee cord that Erica had brought; "just in case" she had said.

"Thank you Erica." She lifted the cane over her knee, and broke the haft in half. Sara then tied one end of bungee cord at the base of the headpiece and looped the other around one of the belt loops of her pants. She, Xin, and Diane all burst out of the backdoor of the Safehouse, climbing into the van. They were careful not to miss anything, because if they did Erica would throw a fit. Tim was taken by complete surprise when a blue van screeched past him down the street, going all the way down to where the rest of the gang was. They stopped next to Mac, Sara sticking her upper half out the window.

"We have to get out of here, Interpol's after us!" she yelled.

"Whoa! We haven't even done anything yet and Interpol's already after us? Must feel threatened by the fact that there even is a new Cooper…"

"Shut up and get in the van!" Sara cut Mac off. Everyone did as they were told, piling into the back of the van.

"Where's Octavio?" Diane asked.

"Oh don't worry, we left Interpol a special package." Erica indicated a crate next to the local police station.

"And he told us where our next target is. Xin, we're heading to China after Major Kung Pao," Eric continued for his sister.

"I have long desired to see my mother's home country," Xin smiled.

"Where'd you come from anyway?" Diane asked.

"San Francisco."

"Nice." Suddenly, something smashed into the back of the van. Sara looked out the window towards the back of the van and saw another van pursuing them.

"We got company," she observed. Mac pushed Sara out of the driver's seat and settled down herself.

"No offense, but this is going to need my driving skills."

"None taken." Mac floored it, pulling far ahead of the other van, momentarily at least.

"They're catching up to us," Erica warned.

"Who are they?" her brother asked.

"I don't know," Sara said. She stared out the window; her face went pale as she saw her father's face sticking out of the window adjacent to hers on the other van. "It's the original Cooper Gang!" An RC helicopter came in front of the van and started dropping an oil slick, making Mac spin out of control.

"Everyone get out!" Mac ordered. Everyone jumped out of the van, except Mac who was attempting to regain control. All the Original Cooper Gang, except Murray, piled out of the other van, standing opposite to the member of the adjacent member of the New Cooper Gang. Bentley stood opposite Erica, Panda King opposite Xin King, and so on. Sly pointed a solid wood cane (obviously the Guru's handiwork) at Sara.

"Sara, come on home. We know you're upset about the kidnappings but there's nothing you can do about it," he said.

"Obviously there is, because we just owned Octavio," she said cockily.

"Sara, if you and your friends don't come home with us voluntarily, we're going to have to make you," he warned.

"Why don't you try?" she laughed nervously. At Sara's command, the New Cooper Gang split up, each member pursued by the adjacent member of the Original Cooper Gang.

Erica breathed heavily, the overlarge safari hat bouncing off her head as her father pursued her. Bentley loaded a sleep dart into the crossbow on the side of his wheelchair, aimed and fired at his daughter. The dart simply reflected off her hard shell, leaving the girl still running away. Erica jumped onto a different rooftop, thinking this would stop her father from following her but did not expect her father to not only make it but leap in front of her.

"Erica, come on home," he ordered.

"No!" She ran in the opposite direction, circling around her father and continuing the chase. Erica leapt onto a chimney, hiding inside.

"There's no hiding Erica, I've found you." At that moment, something grabbed onto his wheelchair, hoisting Bentley high off the rooftops. He looked up and saw a remote control helicopter, one of Eric's RCs. A blue and yellow RC helicopter (Penelope's) hovered in front of Eric's.

"Eric, put your father down," she said through the on board speaker.

"Okay." He flew over the street and dropped Bentley. Penelope quickly flew her RC chopper over Bentley and grappled him before he fell to the ground. Once Penelope had returned Bentley to a rooftop, she turned around to face her son's RC chopper only to have one of Erica's sleep darts hit it in the propeller, knocking the chopper to the ground where it broke in half. Eric picked up his sister and transported her away from the scene.

Xin ran along the rooftops, dodging fireworks fired by her grandfather. She jumped into an alleyway to dodge an especially large one, her grandfather following her to block her exit.

"There is no escape. Surrender granddaughter and I shall be merciful," said the Panda King.

"I am sorry grandfather, but I cannot surrender. My friends have need of me," she returned.

"Then I shall have to resort to physical force." They bowed to each other then assumed fighting positions. "Palms of Thunder!" the Panda King yelled as he clapped both hands down in a fiery blow.

"Fist of Lightning!" she yelled as she propelled herself forward in a fiery punch, hitting her grandfather in the chest. The Panda King grunted, and then leapt up, swinging his leg at his granddaughter.

"Fiery Wheel!" Xin leapt over his attack then leapt up and rocketed down on his belly.

"Comet Dive!" The Panda King grunted again then propelled his granddaughter high into the air.

"Flaming Shield!" He made a wall of fire come out of his hand, blocking another Comet Dive. They assumed fighting positions again, staring each other in the face. "Well fought granddaughter, I have taught you well in the arts of Flame Fu. However, now is not the time for the apprentice to succeed the master. SONIC CLAP!" he bellowed. He smacked his hands together, creating a huge bang that made Xin fly back into the back of the alley. The Panda King stood at the mouth of the alley, putting his hands together in a silent prayer.

"Please let it be that I have not injured my granddaughter. Jing King could never forgive me if I did."

Diane ran away from her uncle, quickly putting on her diving gear. She pulled out two spear guns and leapt into the sea, diving deep down to the bottom. Dimitri followed her into the depths, looking around for his niece. A spear grazed his shoulders; well at least he knew where she was now.

"Aghh! My beautiful swimsuit, ruined; not cool Little D, not cool!" he yelled through the scuba mask.

"Sorry, but in the light of our mission even fashion must take a backseat," Diane argued.

"You will pay, face the bling!" He used his ring gun to blast a hole in the bulkhead behind Diane's head. "Next one goes to you." He shook his fist at her. Diane took one of the rings on her finger and pulled out the gemstone, throwing it towards her uncle.

"Ooh, bling." He swam after it, grabbing the small stone in his hand. His triumphant dance was ended when the stone exploded, sending him clear out of the water. Dimitri flew through the air until he landed…straight on the Panda King. With her grandfather distracted, Xin stopped faking unconsciousness and ran off. Dimitri lifted his head up from the Panda King's belly and looked around dazedly.

"Whoa, these kids are killer Bro," he observed.

"Be silent, Dimitri," Panda King growled.

"Sorry."

The Apprentice and Guru were locked in a battle of minds, each trying to overpower the other. The younger, female koala squinted even harder, focusing every particle being into beating her teacher/grandfather off.

("Checkmate,") she communicated triumphantly.

("#^%")

Mac made the van screech around a corner, chased by Murray in his van. They were engaged in a race, and if Mac won she would walk away freely if not she would have to go home with Murray. She rammed Murray off the road, speeding ahead of him only to have the same move pulled on her. Murray and Mac were neck and neck, ramming into each other until Mac pulled ahead just before she crossed the finish line. She smirked at Murray, her face falling as he continued to drive. Mac drove away from Murray, trying to lose him by driving around a block several times. She just had to keep Murray distracted until she could meet up with the others.

Sara swung off a crane hook up onto the roof of a building, her father following equally quickly. This had to stop; she couldn't run from her father forever. She panted as she landed on top of a rooftop, her father landing right next to her.

"Give it up Sara, come on home," he said.

"No, I have to stop this," she growled back.

"Sara, you're 18," her father said.

"Oh yeah, how old were you when you went after the Fiendish Five, uhh oh yeah 18," she growled.

"I had had several years of experience before I tried that, you don't," Sly said.

"Well, I'm gonna go and do this anyway," she growled again.

"Not on my watch," her father said threateningly.

"You can't stop me," Sara laughed.

"Sara, don't be stupid," Sly growled. Sara's cocky smile turned into a growl.

"You're the one being stupid; don't you realize this has to be stopped?"

"Now stop it right this minute. You're coming home and that's final," he ordered.

"NO!" she screamed at him, swinging her grapple at him. Her father swung his wooden cane at her; she caught it with her grapple and swung it out of his hand. Sly ran over and got his cane, looking back to see Sara running away again. He took a shortcut and intercepted her as she was leaping between two buildings. They both toppled into an alley, Sly pinning his daughter to the ground.

"Sara, you are coming home _right now_," her father ordered.

"Get off me Dad!" She pushed her father off of her, beating him upside the head with the head of her grapple. He swung his cane at her, she only barely managing to dodge it.

"Sara, give this up before I have to hurt you," Sly said.

"You can try," Sara smirked. Her father had a horrible look of sadness on his face.

"I didn't want to have to do this Sara." He whistled and a dark form in the distance fired something electric blue at her father. It must have been her mother as she recognized the blue sphere as a shock bolt. Her father charged forward, leapt into the air, grabbed the bolt in the hook of his cane, did an aerial somersault, and launched the energy ball at Sara. Thinking quickly, Sara started swinging her grapple around and caught the shock bolt in the hook. She spun it quicker and quicker until she released it. It flew at breakneck speed towards her father and made him fly to the roof of the adjacent building. Not wasting any time, Sara ran towards the van parked below, jumped, and landed behind the van. She got in the back and the van screeched away into the distance.

_Author's Note: Yay, it's done! An epic chapter of fighting full of arguing and sarcastic comments, good stuff. Please review if you want more, Geek out._


	6. Romance in the Night

**Chapter 6:**

**Ferry Ride Romance**

Sara had booked the entire gang a ferry ride to Bombay, from there Mac could easily drive into China. It would take all night to get to Bombay from Florence so they had to stay on for the night. Sara rubbed her eyes, looking over at Mac next to her in the bed. Her hippo friend was snoring loudly, making it near impossibly for the raccoon/fox to get to sleep. She got out of bed, slipping a sky blue robe on over her pajamas as she walked out the room. Sara leaned on the railing of the ship, staring into the reflection of the starry sky in the deep dark water. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, making the young hybrid struggle compulsively. The arms turned her around so she was facing her captor, sighing in relief as she recognized the face.

"Tim." He leaned forward, kissing her deeply. After breaking off the kiss, he ran his hand through her long blue hair.

"Sara, I missed you. Why won't you come back home?" he pleaded.

"Oh Tim, don't you start too. I don't want to come back until I've finished what I started," she moaned.

"But what about our wedding? Do you not want to get married anymore?" He gave her a hopeless look, to which she kissed him and rubbed his cheek.

"Of course I want to marry you. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met," she cooed.

"Then why won't you come home?" he asked.

"Because I have to stop this slave trade," she said, desperately trying to make him understand. Thankfully, he sighed in defeat.

"You are a determined girl," he sighed, "that's probably one of the things I love the most about you."

"Aww, you're so cute." She reached up to kiss him, melting straight into his arms.

Over on the other side of the boat, a shaded figure watched the fox and hybrid couple, his eyes barely coming off of the small feminine form. He saw the male fox kiss the smaller form, and clenched his fists, crackles of lightning coming off his fur. He had to control that or he could kill someone by accident. He wanted her so much, his father had told him to go for her but he really couldn't until he could get that policeman out of the way. What had he ever done for her, saved her from some perverted police officer, how pathetic. The figure started walking towards the couple, following them as they left the side of the boat. He heard the door of a room close, quickly finding it near the back of the boat. His fur started crackling again as he saw the two young lovers standing together by the side of the bed. He was infuriated to see that she had just removed her bathrobe and was now kissing the police officer again. Now his shirt was gone, and soon enough everything else. The shadow turned away from the two and stalked off, he couldn't get her now, but soon…

Sara panted heavily, her lover's arms wrapped around her torso as he pressed her back to his chest. He was also panting, heaving out each breath into her wavy blue hair. She listened to his breaths steadily become slower and slower until they achieved the slow rhythm that hailed sleep. Sara slowly lifted his arms off of her fully exposed form and rolled out of the bed. She picked up her discarded clothing, putting each back on slowly and silently. Tim grunted in his sleep, making Sara freeze until she was sure he wouldn't wake up. She slowly walked out of the room, and scampered along the deck until she reached the sanctuary of her own room. Mac was sitting up in bed, chewing on a sandwich she had packed until Sara burst in. After a decent amount of uncomfortable silence, both girls spoke at once.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was hungry," Mac explained.

"I…I couldn't sleep," she replied semi-truthfully.

"What were you doing out there?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Getting some fresh air," Sara invented.

"Well what happened to your hair?" Sara patted her hair to find its curly mass had flown everywhere in the heat of sex.

"The wind blew it around." Mac looked at her friend with a mischievous giggle.

"Tim's on the boat isn't he?" Mac said tauntingly.

"Well…yeah," she admitted.

"And you two were having a little fun under the covers." She started laughing louder.

"Shut up, you'll wake half the boat including Tim," Sara growled.

"He doesn't know you left?" Mac asked incredulously.

"Well, he works for my parents, if I fell asleep in there and he woke up first he could cuff me and then I'm back in Paris, grounded for a year," she explained.

"Oh, well how about you try and get some sleep? You're probably tired after all the energy you've been putting out tonight," Mac chuckled.

"Mac!" Sara lay down on her bed, pulling the covers up to just above her snout. She tried to sleep but sometimes Mac would ask a little question about the sex. It was really starting to get on Sara's nerves and was relieved when sleep finally claimed her.

Sara was dreaming, she knew it because right now she seemed to be in Paris when actually she was riding on a boat to Bombay. She looked around to make sure she was alone, for some reason she felt like she was being watched. Her suspicion was confirmed when a Spanish accented voice spoke to her.

"Well, the newest Cooper of the Cooper Clan." Sara spun around, seeing a male red fox in the uniform of a high ranking officer in Interpol. What was strange about him was the fact that a blue-white glow surrounded his form.

"Hello, do I know you?" she asked. He did look familiar, what with that fur color and his…blue hair.

"My name is Chief Indigo Juan Carlos Fox," he introduced.

"Fox, wait a minute. Fox is my mom's maiden name so… if I'm right that would make you my…"

"Yes Sara, I'm your grandfather. I died several years before you were born; at the hands of the criminal named Muggshot." Sara nodded; her mother had explained that it was Muggshot who had killed her grandfather (in a way both of them) shortly after she had been rescued from Mz. Ruby and Clockwerk.

"Okay, it's really starting to freak me out how many dead people or used-to-be-dead people I talk to," she said. Her grandfather sighed.

"Sara, what you're doing is foolish. Do you have any idea how your family is suffering, just look at your poor mother." He indicated a mirror, but instead of a reflection it showed the picture of Sara's mother sobbing into the shoulder of her Aunt Carmen. "You have no idea how much pain you're putting Lita through. She fears every second of every day that you will be killed. She is so distressed that the Sherriff told her to use her unused vacation time until she could control herself again."

"But, there is something that Mom always taught me, something she learned from you: sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

"True, but do you really have to resort to this: thievery?" he asked. A quiet chuckle came from the other end of the alley.

"Well Bluey, she can't exactly fight what's in her blood can she?" Indigo put his ears back and raised his hackles as he stared at the raccoon who had just spoken out.

"Hello Conner," he growled. Sara stared at Conner, he looked just like her father, he even wore the same thieving outfit as her father did.

"Well there, if it isn't the newest member of the Cooper Clan. My own little granddaughter," he chuckled.

"Grandpa? More dead people talking to me?" He chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"Now Bluey what's so wrong with Sara following in the footsteps of her ancestors?" Conner chuckled to her other grandfather.

"She may have thief blood in her but she has cop blood as well. And judging by her appearance I'd say the cop blood of her fox half is predominant in her."

"She may look more like a Fox, but on the inside she's all Cooper," he argued.

"I would beg to differ, look at her life. Both her parents including _your_ son are cops, her fiancé is a cop and quite a few of her friends are cops."

"So she's the black sheep, there's nothing wrong with that?" Conner chuckled.

"A thief cannot marry a cop."

"I beg to differ, look at my own son and your youngest daughter; heck, look at me and Lauren. My son's a thief, your youngest is a cop and they got married and had Sara."

"But your son gave up his thieving ways before they got married, he became a cop first. So I think…"

"Okay shut up, this is getting pointless," Sara butted in. "I don't care what either of you say, I'm going after these people and I've got my gang right behind me with the plan." She turned away but Indigo had one final comment to make.

"Doesn't it weigh on your conscience to see what you've done with them? Not only are you pulling yourself into this danger, but you're taking others with you as well. What about Eric and Erica, they're still small children and they can be easily hurt." Sara shook the unwilling realization of this from her mind.

"Nothing's happened, stop worrying about me. Now seeing as this is my head I want you to get out." They both shrugged and faded away out of her consciousness, allowing Sara to have different dreams before she awoke.

The sunlight streamed onto Sara's face from the window as she slept peacefully. Then a shadow came over it as the shadowed figure from last night watched her, both eyes sparkling with desire for the young hybrid. He lifted the glass of the window slowly and leapt into the room, coming to a stop beside Sara's sleeping form. The form was now shown to be that of a young male raccoon, deep blue eyes searching Sara's face for anything of an imperfection. He found none, she was perfect and he wanted her. He longed to take her, snatch her from her bed and take her with him so they could be alone together but he couldn't. Her heart already belonged to another and she had completely surrendered herself to him. His hand found itself irresistibly drawn to her beautiful face, stroking the cheek tenderly. She sighed in her sleep and grabbed his hand, holding it close to her cheek. His heart leapt, there was a way she could love him.

"Oh Tim," she mumbled in her sleep, kissing the palm of his hand softly. Just like that, his heart broke. She thought he was that cop, probably dreaming about him at that very moment. He stared at the small silver band on the fourth finger of her right hand, a shackle that kept her chained away from him. He longed to take it and smash it against the wall, freeing her so she could be his, but even if she was free, why would she choose him. Of course she would go straight back to her cop boyfriend; after all, who wouldn't prefer the man…over the machine.

_Author's Note: Well, that was unexpected, except to me of course seeing as I wrote this back in May. So now Sara's gonna have relationship problems, good stuff Maynard. Now, you will review, Geek out._


	7. Reclaim the Kingdom

**Chapter 7:**

**Reclaim the Kingdom**

The Cooper Van rode up and around the towering peaks of the Himalayan Mountains. It had not been an easy journey; from Bombay they had to drive across most of India until they got in Nepal. Then they had to fight their way through miles of towering mountains until they finally ended up where they were now. The van finally came through a long tunnel and emerged out the other side, looking down onto a frozen valley. They all popped out of the van, all but Xin with her thick and warm fur wrapped in sweaters and scarves. Erica and Diane took particular care to dress warmly due to their cold blood.

"It's so pretty," she said in awe, looking down at the crystallized landscape below.

"This region was once ruled by my grandfather, the Panda King. Then it was taken from him by General Tsao, when he was put under arrest by your mother ruler ship passed to Tsao's only son: Kung Pao. He is said to have all the powers of necromancy that his ancestors had, and a few more. Most useful to the slave trade is his prowess in hypnotism, don't look him in the eyes. He is also said to have extreme power over ice, resulting in the landscape before you."

"How could something so beautiful be created by someone so evil?" she asked in wonder.

"It is an illusion, Sara. The beauty in this region has been completely manufactured to draw explorers, hopefully young women, to these mountains so they can be captured."

"That is one of the most heinous acts I have ever heard of," Erica said in outrage.

"Yeah, let's get him," Mac agreed.

"Wait a minute, are you seeing this security? If we were even to try and get to the Major without disabling the security first we would be crushed. Just look at that radar, those must be to find attackers and take them out with homing missiles; and then these bright shining lights, they must deliver frequencies of light that hypnotize people. All of these must be destroyed, Eric you take care of the radar and Xin you take out those lights." Xin swung her bow off of her back and loaded a rocket arrow onto it. She lit the rocket, drew the bow back, and fired at the light, destroying it in a great explosion. She did the same with all the other lights and put her bow back over her shoulder, bowing to Eric to begin. He undid the clasps on a case, opened it and pulled out a disk with turrets on the top and bottom.

"My RC UFO," he explained. He grabbed his remote control and made the UFO fly up and shoot at the radar dishes. It dispatched the dishes, making the missile array useless.

"Good work but there's still the issue of the giant attack robots," she said in worry.

"Uh, giant attack robots?" she asked in an "are you sure you aren't high" type of voice.

"Yeah, those four things in the corners." Sara stared at the tall structures in each corner.

"Erica, did you stay up late watching War of the Worlds, you know your mom doesn't like you doing that."

"No I'm serious, those are attack robots."

: "They're water towers," Sara argued.

"But why would you need four water towers?"

"Maybe he has a lot of guards."

"No more than Octavio had, or anyone else."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?" she asked, resigning to the fact that Erica wasn't giving up.

"They are supported by these icicles destroy them and you've got yourself four out-of-commission giant attack robots." Sara: "Okay, this is a serious waste of time but what the heck."

She climbed along the icy ledge until she was right next to the top of one of the water tower/giant attack robots. Sara grappled onto the bottom of the tower/robot and swung until she kicked out a large portion of the icicle. The tower started leaning, coming to life as it did so. The robot toppled down the cliff, disappearing into the mists below.

"As I said: Giant. Attack. Robots." The other three robots activated, wandering the streets in search of the one who destroyed their fellow robot. Xin came to Sara's rescue, loading a rocket arrow and firing it at the head of one robot. That robot toppled to the ground, its brain completely destroyed. One of the robots got a lock on Xin while the other got a lock on Sara. Both girls started running, dodging the gunfire from the robot's turrets.

"Xin, let's meet up, I have an idea. We can make the robots shoot each other," she said through their ear pieces.

"Good thinking." They both leapt onto a rooftop, met together, both robots trained on their target and fired heavy missiles. Both girls leapt off the rooftop, the missiles passing each other and hitting the opposite robot, destroying it.

"That was brilliant Sara, kudos to you," Erica smiled.

"Maybe she should be the brains, huh Erica?" Mac said annoyingly.

"No, I'm happy being the thief thank you." They all laughed.

"Is there any other security we need worry about?" Xin asked as she slung her bow back across her shoulders.

"Not that I can detect other than the standard issue lasers and such," Erica said.

"Great, let's see this Kung Pao deal with a bunch of girls armed to hurt him."

"Yeah, let's bring the pain."

Meanwhile in Kung Pao's palace, one of his advisors ran into his main chamber. Grunting and gasps were heard behind the drapes that separated the bed from the rest of the room.

"Um, my lord?" The grunting stopped, leaving just the sound of feminine pants. A tall chicken emerged, tying the sash of a red silk robe decorated with Chinese calligraphy around his waist.

"What is it? Can't you tell I am busy?" The advisor looked around his master to the young vixen lying on the covers. Kung Pao turned to her and ordered: "Get dressed." At her master's orders, the hypnotized vixen quickly snatched up her undergarments and put them on. The advisor turned his eyes off the attractive young woman in his master's bed to his master.

"Sir, a new Cooper Gang has come to your palace gate. They obviously seek to stop your operation here. One point of intrigue is that it is primarily made of females, there seems to be only one male member of the gang." Kung Pao barked a laugh.

"Ha, a bunch of women playing straight into my hands. They do not know that I, the great Kung Pao, shall turn them into mindless slaves such as my beautiful flower right here." He turned to the young vixen who was lying on the bed, waiting for him to return. "Come my chamber flower," he beckoned. The young woman walked forward, allowing her master to place an arm around her waist. "Once upon a time, this young woman was known as Marina Fox. Now, she is unfamiliar with that name and has become my obedient slave. If I told her to jump off the cliffs she would but I would not do so, for such a flower must be enjoyed." He ran his fingers through the girl's sleek brown hair. "I sold the rest of the ones who came with her to the markets in Africa and the East, saving the ripest fruit of the bunch for myself." He sniffed her hair and directed her back to the bed. "I would not worry about this New Cooper Gang; they shall be easily dealt with." He snapped the curtains around his bed closed, returning his attention to Marina.

_Author's Note: You think this story is more 'T' or 'M' rated? That's something that's worried me about this story; Geek out._


	8. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 8:**

**Fire and Ice**

The Cooper Gang marched down the street, heading straight for Kung Pao's palace. They walked up the steps until they were face to face with the guards.

"Halt! Unless you are here to surrender yourselves you have no business here," the guard barked.

"Get 'em!" Mac and Xin knocked back all the guards of the gate, each using their own techniques. Mac stepped forward, looking at the heavy bar on the door.

"Stand aside; this is a job for 'The Mackernator'." She attempted to lift off the heavy bar, completely unsuccessful in her attempts. Erica pushed her way to the forefront, asked politely for one of Xin's more bomb-like fireworks and set it on the bar. The Cooper Gang scattered, taking cover from the blast of the firework blowing the door straight off its hinges. They regrouped and headed into the palace, knocking out guards along the way.

"If my knowledge of Chinese architecture is correct then we should be approaching Pao's bedchamber." Sara ripped open the sliding door, allowing the entire gang to burst into the bedchamber. Kung Pao stood beside a set of curtains, wearing a suit of Chinese armor over his silk robe.

"So, this is the New Cooper Gang. You aren't very threatening looking," he sniffed.

"It's deceiving; we're all sugary until we get close to you then we turn sour," she half giggled out. Kung Pao snorted.

"As you know, the Chinese tradition for fighting makes it so that only one of you may face me. Who shall that be?" Sara was about to offer when Xin put a hand on her arm.

"This is the son of the man who attempted to make my mother his forced bride. I believe it is my right to face him." Sara nodded and backed down, allowing the panda to step in front of Pao.

"So, here is the successor of the mighty Panda King. Let's see the legendary Flame Fu of the King line against my supremacy over ice." Xin launched a firework at Pao who quickly countered it with a bolt of ice.

"You shall be a worthy opponent, Major. Fiery Wheel!" She spun on her back in a flaming roundhouse kick. Pao launched himself at Xin, knocking himself and Xin into the icy ground. Sara looked at the curtains curiously, pushing them aside to see what they hid. Her face stiffened in shock when she saw the young woman Pao had hypnotized into being his.

"Marina? What happened to you?" Her cousin didn't seem to recognize her; instead she lifted a weapon over her head. Sara used the headpiece of her grapple to block the small knife's descent towards her face. She fought with her cousin, struggling to make her see sense. The knife was knocked out of her cousin's hand and Sara brought the headpiece of her weapon across the back of Marina's head, making her cousin faint. Mac picked up Marina and took her along with them, hoping they could find a way to un-hypnotize her.

Back with Xin and Kung Pao, the heroic young panda was trying to beat the necromancer chicken. Rockets and ice bolts collided in the air, sending sparks and snowflakes flying across the landscape. Pao charged an ice beam in his hands; Xin needed some sort of long spurt firework. There was one, her grandfather's masterpiece, the Big One. She pulled out the Big One and lit it, creating a long spurt of fire coming out of the end, colliding with Pao's ice beam. The columns of fire and ice started creating a huge rock in the middle that was being passed between Xin and Pao. Xin pulled out all the plugs on the Big One, making the rock in the middle hit Pao, making him fall back. He landed in the lake, his ice powers quickly freezing it. The rock started crumbling under the force of the rapidly expanding ice, making the palace fall off the cliff. Sara hurried after her friends, trying to get into the van, however the ground gave way under her feet, making her fall down the cliff. She fell and fell until she was snatched out of the air by a form, making her gasp in shock. The form laid her down back on the edge of the cliff. She stared at the form; he was a raccoon, handsome to the point where she had to remind herself she was engaged.

"Who are you?" she asked the young raccoon that had saved her.

"My name is Colin. That's really all you need to know," he replied, a crisp, British accent to his voice.

"Well, thanks for saving me Colin," she said, embarrassed.

"May I escort you back to your van?" Colin asked, taking a bow.

"Why, yes." He took her by the arm and escorted her to the van. Suddenly, an army of mutant animals surrounded them, pointing lasers at their faces. A mandrill plugged into a spiderwalker was leading them, pointing at the Cooper Gang.

"There they are, that annoying new Cooper Gang. Seize them." Several elephants with scalloped wings came forward, grabbing each member of the Cooper Gang. Mac started punching aside the mutants grabbing her.

"Let go of the boy and get that hippo. My 'partners' don't have any interest in males." Eric was dropped onto the ground by his captors who went straight to Mac.

"Hey let them go!" He picked up a stick from the ground and jabbed it between the legs of one of the mutant holding Marina. Marina dropped to the ground, soon joined by Eric as the mandrill kicked him with the spiderwalker.

"Now, who is the brain of your gang?" Erica spoke up softly. "You, but you are merely a child. Then again, what are the rest of this gang?" he laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sara snarled.

"Who am I, who am _I_. Your dear daddy never told you how he beat me and left me to die in the ruins of the Cooper Vault? I am Dr. M. the true leader of the original Cooper Gang."

"Original Cooper Gang? You mean my grandfather's gang?" Sara asked.

"Yes, dear Connor's Gang." Colin stepped forward after pushing past a couple mutants.

"Father, what's going on?" he asked.

"You have done everything I need my boy and don't worry; you can have the Cooper girl when I'm done with her," he chuckled evilly.

"What are you doing with her?" Colin asked, looking between his "father" and Sara.

"Simple, I'm going to have her open the Cooper Gang Vault because only a Cooper can open it. You see my entire plan about you getting together with her, I was hoping you could become a Cooper and repay me your debt but things had to be so complicated. Don't worry; we'll all be happy soon."

"Y-yes father," he said.

"Good boy. Take these young ladies back to the airship." Colin followed all the mutants holding the female Cooper Gang members. Eric lay there, looking at the forms taking his friends and sister away, completely helpless to save them.

_Author's Note: Well, that's all you're getting for now, so why don't you just review and I'll update this story. Geek out._


	9. Return of the Black Baron

_Author's Note: Special thanks to Ms. Sookdeo who reviewed three times, good for you. As a treat, (and because the placement of the story works beautifully this way) I shall upload three chapters today and three tomorrow. Geek out._

**Chapter 9:**

**Return of the Black Baron**

Eric looked around the almost completely destroyed palace grounds. He needed to get out of here but he couldn't see how, they had taken the van and even if they hadn't he couldn't drive. The young rabbit/turtle hybrid looked around helplessly, only now could he really feel how stupid it was for them, a bunch of kids, to go around and think they could stop something so big. Now he was here, all alone in the world with no friends or family to help him. He walked towards the cliff wall, not really doing anything now. Suddenly, he noticed some bits of wood sticking out of the sides of one of the caves. He walked in and gaped when he saw what was contained inside. An old souped up biplane, most likely for use in the ACES competitions in the Netherlands*. He thinks he just found his exit.

"Okay, it's just like an RC plane…except I'm in it so I can't crash." He gulped, pulling the goggles on over his glasses. "Contact!" he yelled, pushing the button to activate the propeller. The small biplane started rolling forward, eventually rolling straight off the side of the cliff. The plane did a nose dive straight towards the bottom of the cliffs. Eric quickly pulled the stick towards him, making the plane come out of the nose dive and start flying. The plane leveled out, flying towards the direction of Dr. M.'s airship.

"Get ready Dr. M. The Son of the Black Baron is after you."

Dr. M. was standing in the center of the main floor of his blimp, talking with his "associates". One of the burly Alsatians came towards Sara and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Well, I say this is a fairly good deal. I mean the two vixens alone are at least half a million a piece. The only problem seems to be the turtle," Erica's head sunk into her shell, "you see, no one in their right mind would pay for an eight year old and turtles are some of the least popular anyhow."

"Well then, I only have one price: the Cooper girl."

"Who?"

"The gray one!" The lead snatcher growled.

"Their price always seems to be that they get to keep the best girl for themselves."

"Yes I want her, but not for the same reason as you perverts. My reasons are my own business. You let me keep the Cooper girl and you can have all the rest, not the turtle obviously as you don't want her."

"Alright, it's a deal." They shook hands and the lead snatcher directed his men to take all the sold members of the gang. Sara broke free of Dr. M.'s grip on her arm and ran up to kick the head snatcher where it counts. He doubled up in pain as Sara kicked him continuously until Colin grabbed her and dragged her back. Dr. M. ordered him to take her back to his room on the blimp.

Colin held Sara by the shoulders so that she stared him straight in the face. She broke out of his grip and grabbed the front of his shirt, pushing him against the wall. He broke out of her grip, ripping his shirt off in the process. Sara soon found herself pinned below Colin on the floor, his breath making the fur of her neck damp. She clawed at his chest, ripping off fur and skin in the process. The entire area of fur and skin on his chest and shoulders ripped away, making Sara scream in horror. Instead of flesh and blood as she would have expected, there was a mess of wires and a large glowing circular thing in the middle of his chest. Colin got off of Sara, staring down at her as she kept her eyes fixated on his chest.

"So, you see what I am: a machine. Well, not entirely, only my chest got replaced with machinery."

"Wh-what happened to you?" Sara stuttered.

"Well, it's a long story; you might want to sit down." He sat beside her on the bed and began telling his tale.

_Flashback_

A young Colin McCoon sat beside his father, Nicholas McCoon the CEO of McCoon Industries. They were big partners with Interpol, making most of the weaponry used by the society. His father was the genius behind such things as the Shock Pistol and Shock Rockets. He was called "The Tesla of Our Times" for good reason; he was absolutely obsessed with electricity and its powers. So here they were, his father on the way to a conference with the current Sherriff of Interpol and Colin was being shown all about the company he would some day take over. Colin had his head pressed against the window of the limousine, earning him a telling off from his mother, Annette.

"Now Colin, sit up straight," she chided him. He grumbled, doing as he was told.

"I know you're bored but this is important, someday you will be CEO of McCoon Industries." Colin just sat there, bored out of his mind no matter what his father said. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from below the seat that his parents were sitting on. The limousine was ripped apart by the explosion, sending Colin sprawling onto the street. He clutched at the small and torn tuxedo he was wearing, his chest visibly destroyed. He passed out, not noticing a mandrill grabbing him and taking him off.

_End Flashback_

He had awoken in a strange place; it looked like one of the laboratories of his father's company. There was a strange feeling in his chest, none at all. He had started tearing away at the bandages around his chest until it gave way to show machinery that replaced his chest organs. He later met Dr. M. who explained that his chest organs were damaged beyond repair and that if he had not made this replacement, he would have died. Later in his life, using his father's designs of the Electromag generator he created a battery that would power his chest. Now if his heart rate increased then he would start crackling with electricity from the increased rate of energy production. You see, the Electromag _was_ his heart.

Now he laid there, Sara's head on his chest right over the generator. She was sleeping after the long story; peacefully dreaming about whatever it was the young woman did dream about. He leaned his head against the top of hers, closing his eyes to fall asleep.

Eric's biplane flew in the tailwinds of Dr. M.'s airship, locking onto the back propellers with his guns. He fired off several rounds, completely obliterating the propellers. Unfortunately for him, this alerted the defenses that he was there. The homing missiles started homing in on him, forcing him to fly off in the opposite direction. He flew in close quarters with the side of the giant balloon of the airship. The missile grazed the side, exploding and severely damaging the balloon. Unfortunately, the balloon was not used to keep the airship aloft as he had thought; it was there to protect the main living quarters. Sara and Colin both awoke as the raging winds caught them by surprise. They looked up and saw Eric's biplane dodging gunfire from the airship's defenses. Colin looked furious that someone had damaged his "father's" airship and took one of the strange weapons from his dresser. Locking it onto his wrist, he charged an electric bolt in the small chamber and fired it at the plane. Sara hit him in the back, the knuckles colliding painfully and uselessly against the metal.

"Stop!" He pushed Sara back onto the bed behind him and pointed up at the sky again, launching another bolt. Dr. M. came up into the now half destroyed bedchambers, looking at the small biplane flying above them.

"What now? Interpol? The Old Cooper Gang? Or that boy from the gang?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna shoot them down."

"Good, we can't have nuisances like this." Sara kept screaming at Colin to stop but he put his arm up and charged another bolt. Eric only just barely dodged the majority of the blast but part of his wing was fried. He dive bombed them, shooting at Colin and Dr. M., making them jump out of the way. While those two were distracted by Eric, Sara went below decks to the brig. She took her grapple off the guard and used it to smash open the lock of Erica's prison cell. Carrying the young turtle/rabbit hybrid up to the top deck, Sara dodged several other guards. She called out to Eric so that he dive bombed straight at them, allowing Sara to cling to one of the rails connecting the upper and lower wings. Sara threw Erica into the turret seat, trying to climb back on but before she could, Colin grabbed her around the waist. Sara struggled in his arms until a small electric jolt caused her to black out. Dr. M. stared at them in fury.

"They damaged my airship! But no matter, with all the money this little beauty will get me I could buy a hundred airships, bigger and better than this one." He laughed gloatingly, looking at the small form in Colin's arms. "Take her below decks," he poked the glowing generator in Colin's chest, "and make sure she stays there."

*The Netherlands are what modern day Holland is called.

_Author's Note: As you may have guessed, Colin is based upon Tony Stark of the Iron Man series. Please review._


	10. Escape From Blood Bath Bay

**Chapter 10:**

**Escape from Blood Bath Bay**

The five forms of Mac, Diane, the Apprentice, Xin, and a now un-hypnotized Marina were sitting in the brig of a rustic old pirate ship. Xin sat cross-legged in the corner with her arms folded in prayer, Diane simply had her head pressed against the side of the prison in boredom, Marina was sobbing into her knees, and Mac and the Apprentice were engaged in conversation. Two forms came over the prison's top, one of them pointing a finger at Marina. The top was opened and two thick set pirates came down and grabbed the young vixen, causing her to kick and scream. She screamed for help from the gang members, but too late as the pirates closed off the brig once more. Diane tossed a random bone in the brig at the wall, standing up to face the others.

"Hey, these dudes are gonna pick us off one by one unless we show them the hurt."

("That's why I am teaching Mackenzie the Aboriginal Ball Form,") the Apprentic said.

"Yeah, be quiet, I gotta focus," Mac said. Mac sucked in a breath, curling into a tight ball. She started bouncing around the cell, forming a pink shell around her form. On one bound, she got enough energy that she bounced straight through the brig ceiling. She flew high in the air, almost up to the top of the masts, came out of ball form and spread her limbs out.

"THUNDER FLOP!" She flew down and squashed a pirate that just so happened to be captain. Mac got off of him, looking around at the various pirates across deck and her teammates' heads sticking out of the brig all of whom were staring at her.

"Hey, she killed the captain!" one of the pirates yelled.

"Let's get 'er!" As all the pirates were distracted chasing Mac, the rest of the gang went below to get their equipment. When they came above deck, they saw Mac had again taken her ball form and was smashing pirates left and right. The Apprentice ran forward, took a pirate by surprise and jumped on his back. The pirate started charging its fellows, smashing into a block of them. The Apprentice got off their back and started going after another one. Xin loaded her bow with two rocket arrows and shot them out, demolishing two packs of pirates. Diane did some sort of disco dance/butt kicking routine, hitting the pirates with super smooth dance moves. She grabbed one of the pirates and started dancing with him, using him as a weapon against his fellows. The pirates were quickly overcome by the girls, leaving the ship under their control. The victors cheered at their victory.

"Oh yeah, we win! Now what?" Diane finished lamely.

"We still have to save Marina, she's Sara's family and Sara would never forgive us if we left her to suffer," Mac said.

"I agree with this sentiment," Xin agreed.

"Good, come on I'll drive," Mac said. The ship floated back to shore where the gang, now disguised, went down to the market.

As they expected, at the market there was a large auction podium where the biggest of all the dogs was auctioning off the captured girls. The sign beside him said: Buy a Bride. One unfortunate wolf girl was sold off to a sinister looking rat, this was just too much.

"Hey, why don't you perverts pick on someone your own size!" Mac shouted. The huge dog looked at Mac through his one good eye.

"Like you?" the dog said.

"Yeah, you should be somewhat of a challenge," she said confidently. The crowd quickly made a circle around Mac and the Dog, chanting for the one they hoped to win. The dog grabbed a cannon and was about to fire when a cannonball struck him where it counts. The Dog leaned over his genitals, hissing in pain from the strike. He looked over at Mac to see her holding a cannonball in her hand. She tossed another which struck him in the snout. Mac turned into her Aboriginal Ball Form and bounced high in the air, landing square on the Dog's back. The Dog was flattened straight onto the ground, yelling in defeat. Mac got off of him and looked him straight in the face.

"Now, who did you sell Marina to?" she growled. The dog looked up at her.

"That pretty little vixen with you? She was snatched right up, for a good price too, by Captain Blue Beard."

"Where can we find him?"

"Oh, you think you can win a fight against Blue Beard do ye? Well think again little missy, Blue Beard is the toughest, most intelligent man ever to grace these seven seas. But if you really want to fight him then you can find him in his ship on the other side of the island." She thanked him and stood up, staring around at the many pirates.

"Now all you perverts, let go of your catches, I'm sure this man will gladly give you your money back. Let go of these girls or face the wrath of 'The Mackernator'." The pirates quickly untied the girls they had purchased, allowing them to run back to the _Liberator_ the ship that the Cooper Gang had captured. Mac took Xin and Diane with her to rescue Marina, letting the Apprentice guide all the girls back to the ship.

Mac, Xin, and Diane looked at the huge ship in the harbor; it had to be twice the size of the ones all around. Mac's and Diane's mouths hung open, their eyes almost exploding out of their heads.

"How are we gonna beat a guy who's in _that_? There has to be at least two hundred pirates on that ship." Xin set up a gigantic firework, pulling her partners out of the way; she lit the device and let it fly into the side of the ship. The three of them leapt through the hole in the hull, making their way to the top of the deck. They fought their way through a torrent of pirates, easily defeating them and getting their sight of Blue Beard. Blue Beard was a fox with a blue beard, believe it or not. He stared down at the three gang members who had defeated most of his men.

"What is this? What do you want from attacking my ship?"

"We are here for Marina Fox, the one you purchased from the slave market."

"So, ye want me bartered bride. Ye have a better chance of plunging into the icy depths of Davy Jones' Locker." He pulled out two gigantic swords, pointing them threateningly at the girls. In quick succession, Xin loaded a rocket arrow, Mac put up her fists, and Diane pointed her spear guns at Blue Beard. Blue Beard leapt from his place, dodging the spears and rocket arrow and knocking back those who had fired them. He now faced Mac who was alone and without a weapon.

"Surrender, ye cannot beat me."

"Wanna bet?" she growled, smashing her fists together in the Fists o' Flame. They fought each other, fiery fists colliding with tempered steel. One of the swords broke under the force of one of Mac's punches, leaving Blue Beard with just one weapon. He now started swinging at her with double-handed strikes. Mac too resorted to double handed strikes, doubling the danger on both sides. Mac did a wild swing, breaking the sword and followed it with another, launching Blue Beard into the side of the boat. She deactivated the Fists o' Flame, walking towards the downed pirate. The hat and beard looked lopsided, a fake beard obviously. She pulled off the hat, the beard coming away with it and revealing the last person Mac expected.

"Constable Parker?" Tim looked up at her, wiping the blood off his nose.

"You hit _hard_ Mac," he groaned.

"What're you doing? You're supposed to be with Interpol, not a pirate."

"Of course, we're all Interpol cops." All the "pirates" took off their fake peg legs and eye patches, revealing the familiar faces of Interpol officers.

"Wait, where's Marina?"

"Oh, the helicopter already took her back to her family."

"So, there really was no point in coming here."

"No there was, now you guys can all come home."

"No we can't, we still have to find Sara and the twins."

"What? Where are they?" His sudden serious attitude surprised Mac; then again she had to admit that he had just heard that his fiancé was nowhere to be found.

"Sara and Erica are still being held prisoner by the crazy monkey guy and Eric is stranded in China." A sudden whirring of engines from above made everyone jump out of the way as a biplane landed on the deck. Out of the two seats hopped Eric and Erica.

"Where is Sara?" Tim asked.

"Well, Eric was trying to save us using this plane. While he was distracting Dr. M. and that weird cyborg raccoon, Sara went below decks and got me out of the little cell they were holding me in. She managed to get me on the plane but before she could get on, the cyborg grabbed her so she's still their prisoner."

"What do they want with her?" Tim asked.

"I don't really know. Dr. M. said something about her opening a vault," she whimpered.

"Alright, calm down," he said, calming Erica out of her panicked state. "We can take all of you guys home then we'll go and save Sara. Leave this to the cops."

"Are you kidding? There is no way that we are going to sit around while our comrade is being held captive. So really, there isn't any need for you guys to go after her, the New Cooper Gang has it covered." All the gang members on board, including a revived Xin and Diane nodded in agreement.

"Let's make like a banana, and split!" Diane shouted. They all leapt off the side of the boat onto the dock below, running across the island to the _Liberator_.


	11. Airship Escape

**Chapter 11:**

**Airship Escape**

Sara sat in the cell below decks, her face buried in her knees. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, holding them closer to her body. Two long extensions of chain came from the wall, each connecting to a cuff on one of Sara's wrists. Her soft sobs were the only noise that was heard throughout the area. Why did she always get captured? How could she possibly lead her gang when she was here, chained to the wall? She always had to have someone rescue her, she was absolutely sick of that, time to change.

Colin came through the door, looking down at the captive hybrid. He kneeled down next to her, putting one hand out to stroke the hair out of her face. She looked up, a plan already formed and going perfectly in her head.

"Oh, Colin," she said, wiping some tears out of her face.

"I'm sorry about all this, the cuffs and all," he apologized.

"It's alright; at least I get to stay alone with you." She leaned forward so that her lips brushed up against his. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, drawing closer. Sara's hands then started moving downwards towards the belt of Colin's pants. He couldn't help but think that she was one naughty girl. Several minutes later, Sara broke off the kiss and smacked Colin upside the head. She then walked straight out the open door, confusing Colin; wasn't she chained up? He then looked down at his own arms to see that the chains had been removed from her wrists and put on his. Oh, she was good, she was _real_ good.

Sara ran up the steps to the upper decks which were where she would find Dr. M. She found him in an office and right there behind him was her grapple. Jumping up into the ventilation above the ceiling, Sara made her way to being above the space behind Dr. M. She jumped down lightly, completely unnoticed and quietly lifted the length of rope off the hook. Sara positioned the headpiece over Dr. M.'s head and struck, knocking the deranged ape to the ground. She ran out of the office, using her grapple to sweep away the guards. A ring of them surrounded her, laughing in their thought triumph. Sara fell down on her back, swinging the grapple around in a wide circle and sweeping away all the guards surrounding her. She jumped back up and went to a sail used for steering. Ripping off a piece of the sail, she leapt off the edge of the airship, paragliding down to a rocky outcrop of the island the airship was over. Dr. M. looked around at his minions, pointing at the small form of Sara escaping from over the side.

"Bring me that girl, _alive_. I want her to open that vault for me, then I'll make her suffer."

Sara ran along the rocky outcrops of the mysterious tropical island, hoping not to be found by Dr. M.'s men. Her feet became sore from running along the rocky ground for so long. She sat down on a flat rock, took off her shoe, and massaged the sore pads gently. Suddenly, the rock sank into the ground, making the "rock wall" behind her sink into the ground and reveal a door. The door was separated from her by lasers, but the real points of interest were the three symbols on it. One looked like the face of a turtle, the other was that of a hippo, and the final one was the unmistakable Cooper insignia.

"The Cooper Gang Vault," she breathed out, looking at the security separating her from the door. Her eye fell on some sort of scanner; she looked closely at it when it suddenly scanned her eye. A computer voice that sounded strangely like Penelope rang out from a speaker.

"Identification Confirmed: Cooper. You and your gang may enter." The security lasers turned off, leaving the door completely uncovered.

"My gang," she said sadly, most of them were still in captivity. Suddenly, a familiar booming voice came from behind her.

"So, you need a gang to get into the vault." Sara turned around and, to her delight, saw her gang, all six of them positioned around her.

"Guys!" she squealed excitedly. Diane came forward with her fist out to bump Sara's.

"Sara my sister-from-another-mister, we were worried for your safety and wellbeing." Sara bumped the fist that Diane offered.

"How've you been?" she asked. A sudden look of realization came over her face and she quickly said: "Oh wait don't answer that."

"Yeah, I haven't been doing too hot. Being held captive by a mad scientist isn't the best position to be in." They all laughed for a minute then it subsided into seriousness.

"We can't let Dr. M. have your family's money, Sara," Mac said.

"Yeah, it isn't his," she agreed. Xin walked forward and put a hand on the door.

"This door cannot be forced open, the metal is too strong." Erica looked at it closely

"Look at the shape on the door; it looks like the headpiece of Sara's grapple."

"Yeah, I remember from hearing the legends. The Cooper Cane is the key to the Cooper Vault." They all turned to Sara excitedly.

"Only one way to find out." Sara placed the headpiece in the allotted place. The door immediately started turning, opening to reveal…another door. This time, the door had two round shapes imbedded in it. Mac looked at her fists; the shapes were the exact same size, maybe. She punched the two shapes, and like with the cane door, it started opening to reveal…a third door. This time, the door seemed to be on its side and there was a hole in the shape of a crossbow in it. Erica stepped forward this time and placed the crossbow in the slot. The door sank into the mountain side, turned halfway to make it like a regular door and slid open, revealing the entrance to the Cooper Gang Vault. The main walkway split into three, each with one of the symbols on the door over it. Sara looked at the three symbols when realization dawned on her. She placed a hand on the inlaid carving of a turtle face.

"Bentley…" she looked to the hippo, "Murray…" and her eyes finally fell on the Cooper insignia, "Dad." She turned back to the gang. "If I'm right, only Mac, Erica, and I can proceed." Xin nodded.

"We shall protect the entrance from any intruders." Mac walked up to Sara's side confidently while Erica just stood there, shaking.

Erica: "Am I really ready to face the trials and tribulations of the Cooper Gang Vault?" she questioned.

"Come on, you're the brain, no one else can do this for us but you." Erica nodded, walking forward into the vault. Her brother waved a silent goodbye, staying behind with the rest of the gang. The three standard members of the Cooper Gang walked forward, going in each of the indicated pathways.

_Author's Note: And that's all you get until you review; Geek out._


	12. Trials of the Vault

_Author's Note: Special thanks to spiral11, SSweet14, and Sookdeo (the three S's, heh) for reviewing, seeing as they are the only ones that do so. WHY ARE THEY THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO REVIEW? Anyway, here are the last, not three but four chapters. Well, three chapters and a dinky little epilogue like the one at the end of RotT. Geek out._

**Chapter 12:**

**Trials of the Vault**

Sara moved forward slowly, her breath visible in the cold air of the cave. Her grapple felt frigid in her hand, the metal quickly losing its heat. She made it to the end of the corridor, breathing in relief at the sudden heat of a torch. There were several pits before her, the only way across being the many stalagmites and hooked stalactites. She knew what to do; she spire jumped onto a stalagmite and swung off a stalactite, repeating this several times. Sara made her way to the end of the stalagmite course and saw a hall before her. She walked forward, leaping out of the way as an axe swept across the path. Next came spikes, more axes, and a couple sliding doors, all of which were dodged by Sara. She ran out of the passageway, panting with the effort of running so long. At the end of the passageway was a door with a single button by it, she pushed it but it didn't do anything. She then tried again and…

Mac walked along her path, confronting a wall. It looked too strong to punch aside so she tried pushing it. After several minutes of struggling with the wall, she roared in exasperation and punched the wall. The seemingly strong wall fell apart at her punch; it was just another trial of the vault. She walked forward again, this time finding herself at the edge of a stream. In the stream was a boat with two paddles in it, obviously for rowing. Mac got in and started paddling the boat forward. Rocks started falling in the river, making Mac swerve the boat around to avoid being crushed. She reached the edge of the river and quickly leapt out of the boat, running up to the next obstacle. There were a large set of tubes, the opening of which was right next to Mac. Catching on fairly quickly, Mac transformed into her Aboriginal Ball Form and rolled through the tubing. She came to the end and saw a door with a button by it. She tried pushing the button but it didn't work so she tried again and…

Erica hustled through the course, dodging all the swinging blades coming from every which way. She slid down a steep slope, ending up in what looked like a control room. There was a monitor by the next door, obviously meant to be hacked. She did hack it, making the door open quickly and letting her run through the next hall. Next, there was nothing but two pillars in the room. Erica looked at the ceiling and saw the outline of a door that was kept closed by the two pillars. She placed bombs by each of the pillars, blowing up the pillars and causing a ladder to descend. The young turtle climbed up the ladder, entering a room where there was nothing but a door with a button by it. She pushed it once and nothing happened, so she pushed it again and…

…the door opened to reveal a circular room. Sara, Mac, and Erica all walked in from their separate entryways and looked around. The only thing in the room was a long slide that descended into complete blackness. They all lined up behind Sara and slid down into the complete blackness. At the bottom of the slide, the girls all fell into something that was cold, hard, and made a rattling sound when they hit it. A few torches lit up and they were dazzled by the light shining off several fortunes' worth of gold and jewels. Their eyes shone brightly with the volume of wealth before them.

"Jackpot!" She dove straight into the main pool of coins like it was water. Erica shrugged and went after her.

"Cannonball!" She ducked into her shell and dove into the coins. Sara was content to sit on the side, watching her two friends act so silly. They both got out, Erica having some trouble due to the fact that her shell had filled up with coins. She shook herself and all the coins fell onto the floor.

"Wow." That seemed to be all she could manage to say at the moment, to which the others nodded.

"I don't believe it, I mean this is unreal. So much money and it's _ours_."

"Actually, that would be mine" said a voice from the other end of the room. They all turned around to see a mechanical robot suit standing there. Inside was the form of Dr. M. with his head plugged into the suit.

"We have a right to this money and you don't." Dr. M. simply chuckled and fired a gun at the Cooper Gang members. They dodged to the side of the blast, all facing Dr. M. in defensive positions.

"You can't beat us; it's all three of us against one of you." Suddenly, someone grabbed Sara from behind and pulled her arms behind her back.

"Well, you were right; she has become more beautiful than ever." Sara turned cold as the familiar voice came across her ears. She shuddered as a nose came over her head and sniffed her hair. The hands of her captor moved around her form, feeling her breasts aggressively.

"Rodriguez." She struggled in his arms, only making him chuckle and feel her more. Mac and Erica tried to save their friend only to be swatted aside by Dr. M.

"You can have as you want with her. I have what I want." Rodriguez chuckled and kissed Sara's neck, making her gasp and struggle.

"Come my dear, why don't we fix that little flaw in our marriage."

"I am not your wife!" She struggled more, biting his arms. He only chuckled and started pulling her back to an elevator that Dr. M. had built. As they rode up the elevator, Rodriguez turned Sara around to face him, and started kissing her, his tongue intruding far into her mouth. His mouth moved down from her face and towards her chest. He started pulling down her shirt and pressed her against the wall, his mouth aggressively moving over her chest. Sara tried to get him off her chest, only to earn a bite on one of her breasts. She screamed in pain and stopped trying to get him off her. He lifted his mouth off her chest, licking his lips as he looked her in the face again.

"Well, you have learned to become obedient. I can tell I'm going to enjoy myself when we get home." Sara spat in his face, earning herself a slap across the face. He wiped the spit off his face, a horrible grin coming onto it. "My, what a temper," he chuckled. She gave him the finger. "Gladly." He leaned into her, his mouth coming over hers again.

Tim had arrived on Kaine Island in an Interpol boat, a bunch of mercenary apes with him. He leapt off the boat and started fighting his way through the jungle with his mercenaries in tow. At the top of the mountain ahead of them was the legendary Cooper Vault but unknown to most the new Cooper Gang Vault was here in the jungle. His future father-in-law had given him the location of the vault and how to get in. However, he didn't need to find the vault as it opened to reveal an elevator straight to the inner sanctum. In the elevator were a captive Sara and Rodriguez.

"Well, Constable Parker if I'm correct. You are my dear wife's fiancé now."

"Sara was never your wife Rodriguez, now let her go or me and my mercenaries will pump you full of lead."

"Oh will they?" He pulled out a full gold bar from the vault below and threw it towards the mercenaries. They looked at each other then turned their weapons towards Parker. Parker leapt up as missiles were fired at him from all directions and hit mercenaries on the opposite sides.

"You won't get away with Sara. I'll make sure you don't."

"You and what army?" Suddenly, the members of the Next Generation Cooper Gang that weren't captive or in the vault appeared behind Tim; Xin, the Apprentice, Eric, and Diane.

"End of the line, cracker-box." She pointed both her spear guns at Rodriguez.

"Release our friend and you shall not be harmed." She loaded a rocket arrow in her bow.

("You will not get away with our friend.")

"Yeah, if you want to get out of here, you've gotta go through all five of us." He positioned an RC tank so that the turret pointed at Rodriguez's…manly parts. With five weapons pointed at him (The Apprentice doesn't use weapons) Rodriguez had no choice but to…run. He dashed past the Cooper Gang and Tim, still carrying Sara in his arms. Tim followed him angrier than he had ever been. He fired shock bolts at Rodriguez's back, missing only by inches. Rodriguez dodged into a clear area, placing a now unconscious Sara onto the rocks behind him and binding her to them. He turned to face Tim as he came into the clearing.

"You really think you can beat me one on one?" he sneered

"Only one way to find out." He fired shock bolts at Rodriguez to no effect as he was able to dodge them. Rodriguez returned fire with an actual gun. Tim fired several shots in quick succession, causing the faulty pistol to jam. He started hitting the pistol when a bullet hit him in the arm. He hissed in pain, falling to the ground. Rodriguez walked so that he was over Parker and pointed his gun at Parker's head.

"Sara is _mine_ Parker." At that moment, something hit Rodriguez in the back, making him reel forward. Xin leapt over the low rock wall and fired another rocket arrow at Rodriguez, this one hitting close to the other. She loaded a final one, aimed, and fired a shot that went straight into his chest and straight through his back. Rodriguez stumbled and fell to the ground, shot dead by Xin.

"Yet another benefactor to the horrid slave trade slain by the Cooper Gang: Next Generation." Parker got up, wincing slightly at the pain in his right arm.

"What about Mac and Erica, they're still stuck in the vault?" he asked

"First, Sara must be awakened." She went over and untied her friend, followed by her taking something from her pocket and smearing her finger with the green paste. "Wasabi, from my pen pal in Japan." She took the spicy paste and wiped some on the roof of Sara's mouth. Sara started shaking, and then got up with a scream of pain.

"Hot, _hot_! Did someone put wasabi in my mouth or something?" she asked in rage.

"Me."

"I thought wasabi was Japanese."

"It is, I have a pen pal in Japan."

"Oh…wait, where are Erica and Mac?" she asked, looking around.

"They are still in the vault with Dr. M."

"Well, let's go get them, come on!"

_Author's Note: I know that Rodriguez's reappearance seems a little random as well as the wasabi bit (well, that part _was_ random) but there's a good reason for the former. My good friend and sorta-kinda co-author the Professional Smart Alleck was upset that I didn't kill off Rodriguez at the end of RotT, so I brought him back in this story and killed him. And sorry to all you censorship-crazed people about the semi-rape scene but that's just how the cookie crumbles. Geek out._


	13. Final Battle

**Chapter 13:**

**The Final Confrontation**

Sara and Xin had reunited with Diane, the Apprentice, and Eric and were now going down the elevator to confront Dr. M. for Mac and Erica's lives. Sara had regained her grapple, brandishing it in her fist in preparation for battle. The doors of the elevator opened to see Dr. M. leaping around in the gold with Mac and Erica captive in some sort of bubble. Xin nodded to Sara, loaded a rocket arrow, and fired it at the bubble. The bubble popped, letting the brawn and brains of the gang free. However, it also made Dr. M. aware of their presence. He leapt into his mech at lightning speed and pointed the gun at the assembled gang. Erica and Mac quickly rejoined their ranks, making it the New Cooper Gang against Dr. M.

"So, I see you all face to face once more. Without my minions to hold you back, ah well." He conjured seven bubbles which sealed themselves around each Cooper Gang member. Strange, yellow-green pus started secreting onto the gang member's hands and feet, solidifying into nearly indestructible bonds. Dr. M. smiled at his captives evilly. "Well, it seems that after all this you were still unable to defeat me. Now I have you _and_ the Cooper Treasure, so I can enjoy both my money and watching you slowly suffocate as each breath of yours depletes the amount of oxygen in those bubbles." He laughed maniacally, throwing himself down on a heap of gold. Sara struggled to break the solidified pus holding her forearms and lower legs to no avail. She looked around at all her comrades, their eyes focused on her.

"I'm sorry guys, I was so stupid. I don't even know why we entered the vault in the first place," she mouthed to all her friends. They all gave her sympathetic looks. "It was stupid to even leave home, I was going to be married to Tim and now he'll just have to find some other girl. Maybe he can get together with Marina, she always liked him." She broke down in sobs, hanging limply from her arm bindings.

Suddenly, seven forms broke through the seven small, glass ceiling tiles onto seven pedestals. They were: Dimitri, Panda King, Guru, Penelope, Bentley, Murray, and Sly Cooper. Dr. M. looked around at the Original Cooper Gang members with anger.

"So, the old gang appears to rescue the new one."

"You better believe it, M."

"You have no power against me Cooper Gang, not when I have your children, grandchildren, and wards." He indicated all the captive new gang members. Penelope gasped when she saw her children held in the two smallest bubbles. There was only one time before when anyone had ever seen Penelope so angry, and that was when LeFwee tried to kill Bentley. Afterwards, she had ended up killing the pirate captain. She took a sword from the surrounding treasure and pointed it at Dr. M. threateningly.

"You let these children go," she hissed with acid in her voice.

"Whoa that was acidic, like 1pH acid." Dr. M. chuckled and aimed his laser at Penelope. He fired the device which was simply reflected off Penelope's blade.

"En guard!" she yelled leaping forward and popping all the bubbled Cooper Gang members. The pus bonds shrank off their arms as the bubbles popped. Dr. M. was now surrounded by 14 Cooper Gang members, all armed with weapons; fireworks, bombs, sleep darts, various RC vehicles, spear guns, Dreamtime staffs, Fists o' Flame, a cane, and a grapple. Dr. M. bellowed as he fired lasers from almost every surface of his mech. The two Kings leapt into the air, firing fireworks at the mech to destroy some of the lasers. It was enough to allow the RC helicopters to take on kamikaze missions to destroy the mech. It worked to damage the armor, exposing crucial parts of machinery. Bentley and Erica threw bombs at the machinery, damaging it even more. The two Dreamtime masters used some of Dr. M.'s mutants as battering rams to damage the lower machinery. Now the two brawns came into play, punching the exposed machinery with Fists o' Flame. The mech started shaking from instability, only to come under a joint attack by the two Coopers, cane and grapple combined. The mech fell onto the ground in defeat…or was it? Suddenly, the mech jumped back up and issued a huge electric wave that knocked out the entirety of both Cooper Gangs.

"Yes, I win! The Cooper Treasure is mine and the Cooper Gangs are no more!" He leaned the mech down and grabbed Sara's stunned form. "Now you, you caused me a lot of trouble. It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of you." He started crushing Sara's small form in his mech hand. Despite her stunned state, Sara still managed to scream as she was crushed. At the side of the inner sanctum was Colin, watching as Dr. M. crushed Sara. He walked forward, staring at the young hybrid as she slowly died in his savior's hand. At one point, Sara's dark eyes met Colin's with a desperate pleading look. He stepped forward into the light and yelled to Dr. M.

"Stop!" Dr. M. turned to him.

"Colin, stop being stupid. This girl has been a nuisance, now I'm getting rid of her."

"But I'm…I care about her."

"Stop being so stupid about this. She's just a girl; there are billions of girls in this world. What's one less girl in the world?" he growled.

"I said stop! What kind of a monster kills innocent girls?"

"For the last time, stop being stupid."

"You're a monster," he snarled. Dr. M. fixed him with a horrible smile.

"Now Colin, what kind of monster saves your life?" he asked with false innocence.

"You used me, you used me to get to Sara to get this money," Colin stammered.

"Oh very good, you figured out my plan now let me get rid of this nuisance," he said fiercely.

"You will not harm her." Dr. M. hit him in the chest, driving him back into the wall. Colin took his Electromag generator and charged even more energy in it. The energy was launched at Dr. M. in his mech and nearly destroyed it. Dr. M. looked up at his ward, weakly, smiling and chuckling darkly.

"So, you defeated me in the end when the Cooper line failed." He chuckled again until Colin stomped on his face and ended the mad ape's life. Colin walked over to Sara's limp form, placing a hand carefully under her head. Her eyes opened slowly to look into his face; she blinked and then opened them fully.

"Colin? What happened?" Sara asked dully.

"Dr. M. tried to kill you and I killed him for that," Colin said.

"You did that? For me, well I…I don't know what to think," she said with a small smile.

"I realized that he was a monster, you helped me see. I can never thank you enough for freeing me from that horrible conceit."

"Well, I've got a cousin who keeps ogling my fiancé. Now, you're an attractive young man, could you try and get her off his back?" she giggled.

"I could try," he said doubtfully. She smiled thankfully at him, turning around and smiling even brighter when the sounds of a helicopter came through the hole. Her mother jumped down, followed by Wolfski and her fiancé. Carmelita sighed in relief and ran towards her daughter, placing her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Sara. I was so, so worried about you, we all were." She released Sara so that Tim could enclose her in a tight embrace.

"Tim," Sara sighed.

"Sara, I was so worried about you." She brushed his lips tightly with her own, hanging on for a very long time. By the time they broke apart, the other Cooper Gang members including the Original Cooper Gang had awoken. Sly stared in shock at his daughter, somewhat disturbed by the young man's proximity to his daughter. He was about to try and break them apart when Carmelita put her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a pleading look not to interfere, a look he could not resist.

"Alright, I won't interfere." However, Sly was not needed to ruin the moment, they had Mac for that.

"Sara, don't we still have a slave trade to destroy?" she asked. The spell was broken, and Sara released Tim.

"Yeah, Tim I'm sorry but we have to go." Her mother gave an impatient sigh.

"Sara, you realize that all the damage you've already done to the slave trade has seriously destabilized it. You can't completely get rid of it but you did so many wonderful things. You defeated Dr. M. and rescued your cousin among others from a horrible fate. There isn't anything more the world could ask you to do," her mother pointed out.

"Thanks Mom. I really do want to go home." Erica spoke up from her mother's arms.

"Same here." Penelope hugged both the twins tightly to her chest.

"Oh my little babies, I never thought I'd see you again." Both the twins moaned in exasperation.

"And Xin's parents will be relieved to see her safely returned home." Xin's expression turned wary.

"I do not look forward to seeing Mother after this for I fear she shall be angered."

"Maybe you should move in with your grandpa like I moved in with Uncle D."

"Greasy sweet!" They did a double high five.

"Come on, let's go home." He put an arm around Sara's shoulders and started leading her away.

"What about Colin, he was the one who saved us from Dr. M?" she : "Well, where is he?"

"I'm here." Colin walked forward, making everyone who hadn't seen him before look at him in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Colin McCoon." Her eyes widened.

"McCoon, McCoon as in the McCoon of McCoon Industries?"

"Yeah, my dad was Nicholas McCoon."

"Well, this has been a very interesting week. First my daughter forms a criminal gang, then I discover her to be captured, then I find that she saved herself and infiltrated the Cooper Gang Vault with Dr. M. close on her tail, and now we find the son of one of Interpol's biggest benefactors alive after being thought dead for ten years."

"Yeah, very interesting, so interesting it makes you just want to go home and sit down." Carmelita got her daughter's hint and squeezed her in another hug. She led her to the helicopter, with all the Cooper Gang members leading their family members to the helicopter and the van held underneath. Mac stared at it in delighted surprise.

"But…how? We lost it in China when everyone but Eric was captured."

"I had a tracking device installed in the van which connects to Bentley's computer so now we can never lose her again. That's how we found you in Florence." There was silence for a minute until Eric asked the question in all the New Cooper Gang member's minds.

"Are we in trouble?"

"For the meantime, no. But when everything comes together, you might want to be very, _very_ far away from your mother." Both twins gulped comically, along with Sara though she was looking at her own mother.

"Don't worry; you're old enough to go on your own. And you guys didn't do anything illegal, but we don't want you doing it ever again because we were so worried about you."

"Can we just go home? I really miss home plus I want to see what Marina's up to, I think she'd like to meet Colin." Carmelita looked at him too.

"Knowing your cousin, I'd agree."

"Come on, let's go." He ushered everyone into either the van or the helicopter. Wolfski piloted the helicopter so that it rose up and flew away from Kaine Island.

_Author's Note: You may be wondering why this story is suddenly crap, that is because by now I was really super tired of it. So forgive the crappiness, wait and see the last chapter and the epilogue and please review; Geek out_


	14. The Wedding

**Chapter 14:**

**The Wedding**

_**Five Months Later**_

The door to the room burst open, allowing light to come across Sara's sleeping face. She moaned and pulled the covers over her head in a useless defense. Her mother ripped off the covers and pushed her out of the bed, making it absolute that now was time to wake up.

"Come on, come on. Time to be lazy is over; time to get ready is started," her mother said.

"Ready, ready for what?" Her tired mind was not able to remember what today was.

"For your wedding, come on hurry up." Sara's eyes widened and she quickly went out the door as her mother listed what needed to be done. "Alright, what do we have to do? Makeup, hair, dress, that should be it. Okay, let's go, go now!" She pushed Sara out of the room, forcibly pulling a shirt and pants onto her daughter.

"Mom, calm down," she sighed.

"I would be much calmer if you had set your alarm."

"I did, there was a power blip and it must've turned off." Her mother sighed and forcibly pushed her into the car, her police training becoming useful in getting Sara in without giving her a concussion. The car screeched out the driveway for the bride and mother of the bride to go get the makeup and dress.

Several tense hours later, all the groomsmen, the groom, all the bridesmaids, the bride, the best man, the maid of honor, and the parents and family of the bride and groom had managed to get to the chapel on time for the wedding; now, Sara was nervously fanning herself to prevent herself from fainting from the unseasonal heat. She was extremely nervous about her looks, no matter what anyone said. Her one comfort, Mac, had to leave when she had to go up to the altar as the maid of honor. She tried to calm down, panting heavily until a hand came on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw her father in a tuxedo with a kind expression on his face.

"Sara calm down, you look beautiful." That sentence, simple as it was, was all she needed to hear.

"Thanks Dad." He placed his hands on her shoulders, planting a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, the wedding coordinator ran towards them, directing them towards the door into the main part of the chapel. Her father cracked his neck, looking at her as he took her hand.

"You ready to do this?"

"Yeah." The bridal march started playing, signaling Sly and Sara to step into the hall for the ceremony. Everyone in the main chapel gave out an awed sigh when their eyes met Sara in her dress, her long hair tied in a long braid. He walked her down the aisle to the altar where Tim was waiting with his best friend and Mac. Sara had the hand that her father held placed in Tim's, which Tim lightly pulled on to direct her onto the altar. Both the bride and groom stood before the bishop, ready to be bonded for life.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony." The priest rambled on in the ridiculously long speech (The majority of Sara and Tim's families are Catholics). Sara and Tim kept smiling at each other, Sara's dark brown eyes meeting Tim's lighter brown. The priest finally reached the "I dos" after almost an hour of talking about this and that.

"Do you, Timothy Frederick Parker, take Sara Maria Cooper as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Sara Maria Cooper, do you take Timothy Frederick Parker as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me by the Catholic Church, I name you man and wife." He leaned forward and almost whispered the last bit to Tim. "You may kiss the bride." Tim wrapped Sara in his arms and planted his lips over hers. The crowd awed and clapped, Sara's mother and Tim's parents were shedding tears of joy while Sly just had a resigned look on his face. It was hard admitting that Sara was no longer his little girl but a full grown woman. The wedding march then played and Sara and Tim led the procession going out of the chapel. They walked up to the first car in the line, the Cooper Van driven by Murray (Why not?). It drove off, setting the cans ringing along the road. Sara and Tim were just visible kissing through the back windows which had the words "Just Married" spray painted on them.

The wedding switched from the chapel to the same ballroom where Tim and Sara had first danced three years ago. They had the wedding feast with all the guests at little circular tables and the main people (bride, groom, and such) at one long table. As was tradition, Sly stood up from the table.

"I propose a toast," everyone rose from their seats, "to the bride and groom, my own beautiful daughter Sara and her husband Tim." Everyone repeated their names and downed a glass of either champagne or sparkling cider. "And Tim, if you ever even think about cheating on Sara, my gang and I _will_ hunt you down." Tim looked slightly scared but calmed down when Sara put one hand on his shoulder.

"_Daddy_," she said in an exasperated way. Everyone laughed at the little father-daughter argument. Tim stood up too, after Sly had sat down.

"And I would like to propose a toast to Sara; the most beautiful, kindest, and overall most wonderful woman in the world." Sara's mother looked like she would fall apart from tears of joy as she buried her face in Sly's tuxedo. Sara looked up at Tim, obviously asking him to make another toast. "And, I think that both Sara and I would like to propose a toast to everyone who got us here today; our parents, siblings in my case, cousins, and most importantly friends." They both indicated the other members of the New Cooper Gang who were sitting at various tables.

"Never would've made it without you guys," she said, half choked up with tears. Everyone clapped in appreciation of the last two toasts with tears in their eyes. Dimitri was the next one who spoke up, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"This is getting mushy, let's boogie!"

"Oh I agree, clear off the main floor it's time for the bride and groom dance." Sara and Tim stood in the middle of the dance floor and began dancing as the slow waltz started playing. Both their mothers were leaning into each other they were so overcome with tears. After a few minutes, both of their fathers took their mothers onto the dance floor to join the bride and groom. As the dance ended, everyone clapped for the dancers and people started clearing off the dance floor. Sara looked confusedly at Tim as he left the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was then that a hand came onto her shoulder and she turned to see her father.

"Sara, it's almost like you've never been to a wedding before. You should know that the father of the bride always gets the second dance." He winked at the conductor who struck up none other than the tango. Sly led his daughter through the dance, her dark brown eyes glowing much like her mother's had during their first dance of this song. He was about to tell her how much like her mother she looked right now but reminded himself that he and others had said that too many times. As the song ended, he swept her down in a graceful sweep. Everyone clapped, Sara's mother now quivering with joy as the tears ran down her face.

The dances extended far into the night, by the end of which many of the younger patrons were hanging off their chairs about to fall asleep. The coordinator announced they would finish with another bride and groom only dance before they left for the airport and their honeymoon. All the parents of the bride and groom looked a little agitated that the wedding was ending so abruptly but there was someone far more agitated. Carmen was looking around with her hands on her hips, searching for one sign of her daughter. All her brothers were here but she was not, typical of that girl; probably making out with one of the grooms male cousins or friends. She circled a column in the ballroom and screamed when she saw her daughter tightly embraced by and kissing none other than Colin McCoon.

"MARINA!" Everyone in the wedding stopped at that yell. Carmelita looked like she was about to kill her older sister for interrupting the wedding. Sara giggled; she knew what her cousin must have been doing to make her aunt so angry. When her cousin appeared, cowering from her mother, she couldn't help but tease her slightly.

"Never told your mom about you and Colin?" she teased.

"No I did not." She hid behind her younger cousin. Sara giggled again, smiling up at Tim as he gave her a confused look.

"Later," she promised. The coordinator clapped his hands together.

"Well, the wedding is over now so it's time for the bride and groom to head out." Sara looked around, her mother was not going to let her go so quickly but she was not going to endure all the smothering. She gave Mac a meaningful look; she nodded at Sara and then whistled to the others. A bunch of firecrackers covered the room in smoke, allowing the bride and groom to escape without their parents following. Tim stepped on the van's gas, driving away from the ballroom.

"Next stop: our married life." The van drove along the road, quickly followed, to no avail, by Murray. He gave up and simply shook his fist at them

"YOU KIDS COME BACK WITH MY VAN!"

_Author's Note: I always wanted to have Murray say that; that and "The Murray objects"._


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sara and Tim: They live an exciting life of thievery under the Cooper name. Tim renounced his name and his occupation for Sara and is working as the temporary brains of the New Cooper Gang. They later had twins they named Brett Sylvester Cooper, and Catalina Carmelita Cooper. Their children later create their own gang with Catalina as the thief and Brett as the brawn.

Mac: She found someone who she deemed "Man enough for the Mackernator" in a young hippo called Bruce. However, she continues as the brawn of the Cooper Gang before getting married. She is also the apprentice of the Apprentice in the Dreamtime ways.

Eric and Erica: They decided to stop thieving until they were older. Both got their GEDs by the time they were 13 and went to MIT in Massachusetts. When they graduated with degrees, they rejoined the gang in their original positions. Both found their love in an individual who was of the species they looked like.

Xin: She lived happily as the demolitions expert of the gang. She was able to avoid all the suitors her mother had set up, very successfully with her friends' help. One very lucky individual was able to win her heart and the right to wed her.

Apprentice: She is now training Mac as her apprentice.

Diane: She is now as famous as her uncle in the realms of skin diving. Her likeness to Dimitri makes it so that she does not care to settle down but drifts around.

Colin and Marina: Colin inherits several million dollars from his father along with ownership of McCoon Industries. He hires Marina as his personal assistant/secretary so that she doesn't have to go back to the stripping job she held before to pay for law school. After a few months, they openly admit they are dating and a few months after that he proposes. They later have a daughter named Maria Anita McCoon who later became the brains of the third generation Cooper Gang.

_Author's Note: And that, is, that. The final story of the Sara Cooper Trilogy is complete and the series is done. I may be gone from Fanfiction for awhile seeing as none of my current stories are complete and I like to have my stories pre-written. I need your help to decide what to focus on by responding to my poll. It is currently a two way tie between a sequel to Ratchet and Clank: the Final Frontier and Crash Bandicoot: Power of the Crystals, so vote and I will decide. I most likely will not write another story about Sara, though she will make an appearance in Trial of the Heroes 3 which will probably be posted by around this time next year seeing as I'm still only halfway through Trial of the Heroes 1. I would also like to give a shout out to all the names I have stolen for my stories (all the names of the Next Generation Cooper Gang were taken from friends of mine). Special thanks to my homie the Professional Smart Alleck for helping me with the storyline while writing. Geek out._


End file.
